Una historia cantada
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Romance, locuras, amor, amistad... De todo un poco. Pensado como Song y Short fic...Cada capítulo estará basado en un tema del grupo 'The Veronicas'... OOC AH. COMPLETO
1. Everything I'm not

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a y la historia es de mi autoria.**

**N/A: Cada capítulo estará basado en una de las canciones de l grupo "The Veronicas" y llevará la canción adaptada como título. Será una historia corta así que espero les guste ;).**

* * *

><p><strong>UNA HISTORIA CANTADA<strong>

**'Everything I'm not'**

¿Has tenido uno de esos días en los que todo es una reverenda mierda?

¿Uno de esos en los que desearías claramente nunca haber despertado?

¿NO? ¡Qué afortunado!

Mi día comenzó con una más que horrenda discusión con Charlie. Lo siento, entiendo su punto y todo eso pero NO lo haré. Seguía y seguía molestándome para que hablara más con Jake, o de hecho que volviera a hablar con él y los demás chicos de la Push. No llegamos a nada por supuesto. Jake y yo discutimos cuando le conté que al fin me había puesto de novia con el chico que me había gustado durante tanto tiempo ¡Y qué él sabía! Simplemente dejé de darle importancia a sus celos absurdos. Él era como un hermano para mí y NO, no lo vería de otra forma. No lo vería nunca como algo más.

Luego, y ya con toda la bronca cargada desde temprano, me fui de lo más enojada hacia el instituto. Para llegar a horario forcé un poco demás a mi muy sobre exigida chatarra de camioneta, la cual terminó averiándose unas diez cuadras antes de llegar ¡GENIAL! Después de cierto rato de putear a los cuatro vientos y patear la dichosa reliquia unas cuantas veces en una pataleta en toda su extensión me decidí al fin a dejarla allí y seguir mi camino a pie ¡Fantástico! Mi EX mejor amigo era el mecánico de la chatarra. Arrgg.

Antes de llegar ¿Qué?... ¿Adivinen? ¡Comenzó a llover! No, no pequeñas y molestas gotitas… Noooo ¡Una lluvia de la re puta madre! Corrí por todo el largo estacionamiento ya vacío. Exacto. Era tarde. Corrí como alma llevada por el diablo y para variar me tropecé y resbalé ¡OUCH! Caí de trasero al piso.

Noté que alguien me tendió la mano, pero de la bronca que llevaba encima conmigo misma la aparté de un manotazo, haciendo un desesperado equilibrio para pararme SOLA.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Parezco estar bien?- contesté sin ver- lo siento, gracias pero hoy no es un buen día. Adiós- le corté girándome para ir de nuevo a las corridas hasta el salón a quien quiera que fuera ya que en ningún momento lo miré a la cara. Definitivamente hoy no era mi día.

Obviamente llegué exageradamente tarde a clases y el maldito profesor- a pesar de ser una alumna de puros diez- me otorgó una hermosa-nótese el sarcasmo- hora de detención

¡ ¿POR QUÉ A MIIIIIII? !

Con una furia inaudita en mí tomé mis cosas de golpe y salí del salón dando un fuerte portazo al salir ¡MIERDA! ¿Por qué no entendía? ¿Acaso nunca había tenido un jodido mal día en su miserable vida? Baaaaahh…

Decidí salir a la parte trasera del instituto donde los árboles bordeaban el lugar. Iría a mi lugar a tratar de serenarme un poco.

Me encaminé respirando hondo el aroma de los frescos árboles, ignorando por completo la fina garúa que seguía cayendo cuando… Una risa, una risa más que conocida para mí llegó a mis oídos.

En contra de mi necesidad de huir, mi cuerpo reaccionó haciendo justamente lo contrario… Llevándome hacia allí como una autómata. Y lo vi.

JODER ¡Lo estaba viendo y aun así no me lo creía!

Allí estaba él, MI novio, comiéndose a MI dis' que amiga. O sea COMIÉNDOSELA. Devorándole la boca como creo nunca había hecho conmigo.

Los vi moverse, acariciarse como si no tuvieran bastante… Cómo si ya se conocieran en ese terreno y sentí arcadas… ¡No podía más! ¡Joder, tenía que hacer algo!

No sé qué me pasó realmente. La furia me cegó y ya no fui consciente de qué hacía y qué no.

Vi cerca de mis pies la mochila de ambos tiradas al zar con completo descuido y sin hacer ruido tomé aquella que me importaba en este momento.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Maldito día. Maldito él ¡QUÉ SE JODAN!

Tomé su mochila y me la llevé a donde pudiera buscar lo que necesitaba con tranquilidad. Ok, no tan así. Esperé alejarme unos ¿Cuarenta pasos? Sí, más o menos sabiendo lo primero que haría, y luego… Luego ya vería… Eso pensaba, hasta que choqué con alguien- suerte que ya me había alejado algo.

-¡Qué putas!

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Pero qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa el día de hoy? ¿Edward?- dije en cuanto lo vi. Wow, no me reconocía- ¿Acaso luzco bien? No, espera, no me conteste a ello. Dile a… Olvídalo. Tú NO me has visto ¿Escuchaste?- dije esquivándolo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa? ¡Ya métete en tus jodidos asuntos!- él abrió muy grandes los ojos y se me quedó viendo como yo tan sólo bufaba y seguía mi curso.

Bien. Aún tenía todo tal cual sabía ¡GENIAL! ¡Maldito estúpido hijo de perra! "te voy a esperar", "Te amo", "Sólo eres tú para mí",… ¡JA! Sí claro- pensé abriendo la puerta y sentándome ante el gigantesco volante. Era obvio que no estaba precisamente en mis cabales ya que de otra forma la sola imagen me hubiera dando un ataque de pánico en todo su esplendor. No era el caso ¡Mala suerte amor!, canté para mí.

Sii, VENGANZA ¡Qué bien se sentía! Arranqué el motor y arrancó con potencia con su característico rugido.

JAJAJA… de seguro ya venía para verificar que ese sonido fuera el de amado bebé, bien, aquí tienes pedazo de mierda. Puse primera y arranqué a fondo casi al punto de ahogar el puto motor.

-¡¿Bella?- gritó él mientras venía corriendo con la muy zorra detrás.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA EMMET!- grité pasándolo de largo montada en su perfecto y muy cuidado jeep. Mierda, esto era un monstruo.

Aceleré y aceleré como nunca lo había hecho en mi muy tranquila y hastiada vida. Estaba enceguecida. Mi cuerpo sólo buscaba e ideaba formas de descargar la adrenalina que sentía correr por cada una de mis venas. Quería gritar, golpear… Quería destrozar algo… Y lo haría…

Manejé como una lunática por la carretera sin rumbo fijo. Ok, terminé en Portlad en un tiempo record, una hora que ni noté, menos en realidad ya que el reloj lo había visto al salir de clase. WOW.

Me fijé en su billetera, sí, esa era la guinda del pastel… Todo lo que haría hoy en venganza lo pagaría él. Como decía, me fijé en su billetera… Bien… Dejé el maldito auto todo mal estacionado y caminé rápidamente comprando lo que pensaba iba a necesitar.

¿Quería una zorra? OK.

Compré algo más de lo necesario, solo por las dudas, y regresé al coche.

¡Una multa! ¡Una multa, una multa! IUJU. Pobre Emmet- pensé con evidente sarcasmo irónico mientras sonreía como nunca.

Monté al monstruo este y dirigí el puto jeep hacia mi lugar.

Por momentos sentía la tristeza y la melancolía intentar colarse en mí… Pero no, No hoy, NO ahora.

Después de poco más de hora y media, llegué.

Rebusqué en mi bolso por mi celular y lo prendí.

58 mensajes de texto. 33 de él y el resto de los demás.

2 de la zorra:

_*Lo siento._

_*Vuelve tenemos que hablar_.

¡Rosalie y la reputísima madre! ¡¿Ahora me vienes con querer hablar? Noooo… Vaya a saber el tiempo que me han estado viendo la cara de idiota…

10 de Alice, no me interesan. 1 de Jasper: "_Cuídate_"- gracias Jaz, él siempre directo.

4 de Edward:

_*Lo siento. Vuelve no ganas nada._

_*De acuerdo, desquítate pero ten cuidado y llámame._

_*¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? Llámame._

_*Bella llámame o avisaré a Charlie._

67 llamadas perdidas… No me interesan.

Por una puta vez en la vida dejaría de ser la bella que todos tomaban de estúpida y niña boba.

Aun así llamé a Edward. Necesitaba tiempo ¡No a Charlie como loco buscándome y jodiéndome mi diversión!

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?... ¿Es Bella?- se escuchó detrás- Pásame.

-Edward… Ponlo en altavoz- dije cansinamente de tener que lidiar con todos ahora- mmm ¿Segura?

-¡NO ME JODAS, DIJE ALTAVOZ CULLEN!

-OK… OK… MMM… YA ESTÁS…

-Bieeeen ¡HOLA! ¿Qué tal grupo feliz?

-Bella yo…- Emmet.

-Cierra la puta boca Emmet, ya la usaste bastante hoy ¿No lo crees?- dije ácidamente.

Se escuchó silencio y luego algunos rumores y algún que otro jadeo.

-Bella, no seas infantil, vuelve y hablemos como…

- Mira zorra de mierda, cuando veas a TU novio comerse y casi cogerse en tu cara a tu mejor amiga, hasta entonces- recalqué-, me podrás "intentar" decir qué hacer, mientras tanto ¡¿Por qué no cierras la puta boca de una maldita vez?

-WOW Bella, cálmate, lo siento, pero estábamos preocupados y….- Alice.

-¿Preocupados? Pues estoy bien, se acabó la duda, ahora ¡Cállense! 1º estoy bien, 2º Estoy sola, por ahora- sonreí y sentí a más de uno putear entre dientes detrás de la línea-, 3º Me voy a divertir un rato así que no me rompan las pelotas avisándole Charlie y 4º Como me entere de que alguno de ustedes les fue con el cuento, me encargaré de que su vida sea un puto infierno ¿Se entiende?- nadie contestó-. Bien, mmm ¿Emmet?

-¿Sí- contestó dudoso.

-Despídete de tu bebé amor- solté antes de colgar.

Me apresuré a desviar cualquier llamada y mensaje entrante para no distraerme y puse la música bien fuerte en el estéreo del monstruo resonando como nunca en aquel silencioso lugar. Sí, puse aquel cd que él nunca quería escuchar allí.

¡Jaaa!

¿Quién carajo hubiera pensado que había tal perra dentro de mí esperando por salir? Joder, ¡Si hasta yo me sorprendí!

-Mmm… ¿Por dónde comenzar?

Con una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro tomé las cosas desde el asiento trasero y las dejé ordenadamente sobre el césped. La verdad es que lo sentía un poco por él, no quería terminar arruinando aquel hermoso lugar pero, bueno, simplemente no se me ocurría otro lugar para hacer esto en paz.

¡Cierto!

Como por arte de magia recordé que Emmet siempre llevaba una gran manta en el fondo del jeep ya fuera para abrigarnos o para proteger a su bebé del granizo. Perfecto. La extendí frente al coche lo mejor posible y luego me monté para darle marcha al monstruo hasta quedar bien sobre ella. Bajé y tomé una gran bocanada de aire, antes de inspirarme recordando la escenita que me había tocado presenciar hacía un rato. Sus bocas, sus manos, los roces, los sonidos ¡MALDITOS!

Con bronca renovada tomé el palo de béisbol- su favorito- y lo estampé con toda la fuerza que fui capaz de reunir en el vidrio delantero. Siiii. Que placer. Una, dos, tres veces, logrando por fin que la última dejara un agujero del tamaño de una pelota de futbol. Genial. Y como si estuviera programado en el aire comenzó a escucharse la canción que mejor le pegaba a este momento. "Everything I'm not". Sí, él terminó buscando todo lo que yo NO era ni sería, bien por él, pero eso no justifica la traición… En ningún punto.

Golpe.

Comencé a moverme torpemente- ya que nunca había sido demasiado buena para bailar- y a cantar a todo pulmón mientras así, bailando, iba a destapar la primera latita ¡Go for it girl!, me dije a mí misma.

Me acerqué… Y apreté experimentalmente.

Un trazo mediano de color verde flúor se marcó de inmediato, contrastando total y furiosamente con el rojo carmín del dichoso vehículo. Lo tomé como un juego mientras hacía una carita feliz tipo emoticón y una estrellita medio destartalada en el vidrio trasero. Tomé el color amarillo canario y marqué un gran rayo en todo el lateral derecho, sobre puertas, llantas y tooodo lo que estaba a mi paso. Siiiii.

¡IUJU! Esto estaba divertido.

Corrí a tomar otro color, mmm… Celeste… ¿Nubes? Seee… Grandes.

Hice una nube enorme sobre el capó y otras en las ventanas izquierdas, también una sobre el rayo de la derecha al cual para rematar le agregué debajo pequeñas comas asemejando que eran gotitas de lluvia. Genial.

Y, ahora lo bueno.

Tomé el blanco y comencé.

_MENTIROSO_… Capó.

_MALDITO…_ Derecha.

_AQUÍ TIENES CON TU NIÑA_… … Izquierda- así me llamaba el muy caradura y por eso decía y repetía que no tenía problemas en esperarme para acostarse conmigo.

_¿POR QUÉ?..._ en el vidrio trasero.

Me subí al capó y le dejé un mensaje completo.

"Eres un maldito cobarde ¿por qué con ella eh? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? TE ODIO"

La furia me dominaba todavía así que bajé del capó y de ahí al piso para tomar el bate otra vez. Comencé a darle por todos lados ahora, dejando al fin salir libremente las malditas lágrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien... Nueva historia... Ya hace rato publicada en el blog, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Gusta o no gusta? Más allá de las canciones -que sé no a todos les gustan- ¿Le dan una oportunidad? =) La historia constará de entre 10 y 13 caps, no la voy a alargar demasiado...<strong>

**Espero que pasen muy feliz año nuevo y mis mejores deseos para todos...**

**Como siempre, nos leemos pronto... Besos y cuídense... Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ?**


	2. Havely broken

**DISCLAIMER: LOSPERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORÍA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Una historia cantada<strong>

**Capítulo 2: "Havely Broken"**

… ¿Por qué? El muy cabrón haciéndose el osito dulce y tierno conmigo cuando, a escondidas, anda a los besos con una de mis mejores amigas, EX mejores amigas, quien por cierto había sido ya previamente su EX ALGO… Nunca habían sido formales como conmigo, Rose siempre había dicho que disfrutaba más el estar sin ataduras. Sólo besos y manoseo…

Hasta que Emmet se fijó en mí. Hasta que comenzó a interesarse en mí y por ende yo permití que una pequeña llama de esperanza se prendiera por él. O sea, ¡Vamos! Él, Emmet Cullen, uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, capitán de futbol y presidente de su clase, adorado por todos… Se fijó en mí, una rata de biblioteca, sólo amiga de…

¡Maldito Hijo de puta!, me hizo quererlo, me hizo quererlo tanto… Maldición, me hizo amarlo, y ahora… Ahora me dejaba por andar de putas con Rosalie ¡Que se joda! ¡QUE SE JODA! ¡MALDITOS, MALDITOS, MALDITOS… MIL VECES MALDITOS!

No importaba como hubieran vuelto ¡Importaba su traición!

Me sentí tan sola.

Nublada por las lágrimas y el pesar me senté en la fría y húmeda tierra, abrazando mis rodillas para esconder mi cara en ellas.

¡JODER! ¿Por qué?

Lloré por un rato, tratando de descargar toda mi tristeza y una parte del dolor. Algo sirvió.

¡Basta!- me dije firme- ¡Ya basta! ¡No lo merecen! ¡No esto! Me pasé con fuerza el brazo por la cara para borrar las marcas de llanto y me paré, lista para irme de una puta vez de allí.

Junté todas mis cosas, inclusive los aerosoles, y los metí en mi mochila. Rebusqué para tomar mi celular y de ahí prendí la cámara. Tomé una foto del jeep en diagonal para que se viera lo más posible y la guardé. Obviamente tardé poco en escucharlo sonar así que, suspirando cansinamente, le di rechazar y comencé a caminar. Media hora después y recién a medio camino a mi casa las llamadas me hartaron, así que lo llamé a Ed. De todos, él era el que siempre solía entenderme y aconsejarme, acompañándome.

―¿Bella?

―Ajá ¿Si ves mi nombre en la pantalla para qué preguntas?― ok, entiendan, no era mi mejor día.

―Ja ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo estás?

―¿Estás solo? ―pregunté antes de hablar.

―Sí, nos dividimos para buscarte.

―Genial ―mascullé―¿Y, qué quieres que diga, eh? ¿Cómo quieres que esté? ¿Cómo estoy? ¿En serio Ed? ¿Cómo putas quieres que esté? ¿Dónde estoy? No lo sé bien ¿Estoy bien? Físicamente sí…

―Ok ya entendí, y ¿Cómo que no sabes donde estás?― silencio― ¿Bella?

―¡¿Quéee? ! Ya ¿ok? Estoy caminando, estoy yendo a pie hacia mi casa.

―¿A pie? ¿De dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Y el jeep? ¿Qué pasó?

―Bueeeeno…

―¿Qué hiciste?

―Mmm… Espera, sólo, no opines ¡Oíste!

Edward no me contestó y yo solo tecleé buscando la bendita foto para enviársela.

―¡SANTA PUTÍSIMA MIERDA! ¡CARAJO BELLA, TE PASASTE!

―¿Cómo? Pregunté verdaderamente incrédula.

―Pues sí ¡Por Dios! Mira como lo dejaste ¿Tienes idea de cuanto saldrá reparar eso?― A la mierda con Ed.

―Eres un maldito hijo de puta al igual que tu hermano ¿Cómo piensas en eso cuando sabes de sobre el porqué lo hice? ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando viniste a contarme como viste a Tanya con Dimitri y todo lo que sentiste? ¡Eres un idiota!― Grité. Y me largué a llorar.

Me sentí como la peor basura por recordarle así al que era mi mejor amigo los cuernos enooormes que le había puesto la estúpida de su ex novia con uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

―Lo siento- susurré unos segundos después.

Era verdad. No podía echarle mierda a él solo porque estuviera medio loca de rabia y en un día, particularmente de mierda.

―No, está bien. Yo soy quien lo siente. Tienes tus motivos y razones y en cierto punto debo de entenderte aunque no comparta tu elección de actos― aclaró tan formal como siempre pero quedamente― ¿Dónde estás?

―Mmm… Estoy como a unos treinta minutos o un poco más de casa, voy caminando y acortando camino por el medio del bosque.

―Ve a la ruta que te paso a buscar.

―No.

―¿No?―Así es, NO. No quiero. Quiero caminar… Necesito pensar…

―¿Pero?

―¿Puedes venir a casa luego y no decirle al resto?

―Seguro, en un rato estoy por allí ¿Algo más?

―Sí… Compra helado… Y chocolates, por favor― dije haciendo un puchero de niña pequeña aun a pesar de que nadie me viera.

―Jajaja… De acuerdo.

―¡Ah! Y por cierto. De seguro ahora comenzarán a llamarte. Es hora de enviar el mensaje con la foto a todos ―le aclaré―… NO DIGAS NADA ED. Por favor.

―De acuerdo, lo sé. Tranquila Bells… Nos vemos en un rato.

Una vez finalizada la llamada me apoyé en un árbol y me dejé resbalar hasta llegar a la fría y semi húmeda tierra.

Ok, hora del show Bella –me dije con fuerza.

―¡Bella! ¡Por fin! ¿Dónde estás? Déjame explicarte ¿Está todo bien? ―todo eso en menos de treinta segundos.

¡Miren como si hablaba rápido de pronto!

―Cállate Emmet ¿Ahora me quieres explicar? ¿Y cómo lo harías a ver? ¡Joder Emmet! ¡Me viste la cara como la mejor! ¡Y a saber por cuanto tiempo!

―¡No! ¡No es así!... Yo… Bueno, es que… Lo siento… Jamás quise…

―¡No me jodas Em! Ya es tarde― dije suspirando resignada―… ¡Tú y la zorra de Rosalie se pueden ir bien a la mierda juntos, o por separado, me da igual!

―Oye, cálmate Bella, nosotros no… ―jadeé.

―¿Y encima tienes el tupé de venir a buscarme con ella? Eres más mierda de lo que pensaba Em. Ambos lo son ―rectifiqué con odio renovado―, ambos se merecen obviamente. No pienso perder más el tiempo hablando con ustedes idiotas… Disfruta de tu regalo Emmet.

Y corté.

Si antes llegué a sentir algo de culpa, al menos por una milésima de segundo, esta charla me demostró que había sido una soberana estupidez. Tecleé furiosamente el maldito teléfono y le di 'enviar' a los cuatro números juntos. Sí, a todos. Me valen madre todos ellos.

Comencé a caminar.

No tardé más que unos pasos en escuchar el primer timbrazo y el vibrador como loco, así que lo apagué.

Caminé pausadamente, tranquila y sin prisas. Joder, tenía que avisarle a Charlie que no había ido a clases.

Prendí de nuevo el infernal aparato, ignorando soberanamente todo lo que aparecía en pendientes. Le mandé sólo un mensaje contándole de que iba todo (menos lo obvio), y que lo llamaría ni bien llegara a casa, que ya estaba por llegar.

Diez minutos después aparecí en la parte trasera de la misma… Y allí estaba.

Sentado en el escalón de la puerta trasera, mirando fijo hacia la entrada frondosa del bosque, se encontraba Edward con una gran bolsa a su lado y una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Corrí hacia él, y milagrosamente, llegué intacta a pesar de mi extrema y asumida torpeza.

Así, tal y como hacía cuando era chiquita escondí el rostro en su cuello y lloré. Lloré y lloré como nunca antes. Sólo para que él hiciera lo de siempre; me abrazó y frotó mi espalda mientras susurraba la misma frase de antaño;

―Shhh, tranquila, todo estará bien…

Aquella simple frase calmaba mi angustia desde que tenía memoria. Pero hoy, hoy no fue tan así, el dolor era demasiado, demasiado reciente, demasiado profundo.

No sé cuanto tiempo lloré, pero de pronto ya no quise hacerlo. Me separé y le tomé la mano para llevarnos a ambos dentro.

―¿Me esperas un minuto?

―Claro.

Me fui al teléfono para llamar a Charlie.

―¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? Me llamó Emmet como loco, gritando que estabas loca y no sé que más ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo? ―hice lo peor que uno puede hacer cuando habla con un padre preocupado al teléfono…. Me largué a llorar…

―¿Bella?

Sentí una mano tomar el auricular que ahora pendía de manera laxa en la mía mientras que otra me abrazaba fuerte.

―¿Jefe Swan?... Sí, ella está bien… Mmm… Eso deberá de hablarlo con ella… mmm, helado y chocolates… Exacto… Ok… ¿Bells? ¿Puedes hablarle ahora o lo llamas luego?― me preguntó con calma y paciencia.

Ya para este momento había dejado de llorar angustiosamente, tan sólo quedaba como resto un leve hipido, así que retomé el aparato.

―¿Bells? ―preguntó mi padre con miedo, me senté.

―Lo que sea que te haya dicho Emmet es cierto…

―¿Puedes decirme que rayos pasó? ―preguntó él y yo bufé sin querer recordar lo sucedido. Vi a Ed apoyarse contra la mesada, atento a cualquier señal de nuevas aguas. Genial―. Pues… Primero me peleé contigo por un tema ya cerrado; segundo, la chatarra de trasto que tengo se quedó antes del instituto; tercero, tuve que caminar dicho tramo bajo la lluvia; cuarto, llegué tarde y en consecuencia el profesor me sacó del aula además de enviarme a una hora de detención que obviamente no cumpliré porque no estoy allí; quinto, como estaba enojada salí y… Yo… ―no sabía como decir aquello―, bueno, peleé con Emmet y sin que me viera tomé su jeep y fui a Port Ángels para luego terminar en el claro y… Bueno, como estaba, estoy, muy enojada… se lo pinté… Y no, no un poquito, se lo pinté todo con aerosoles… lo siento. No malinterpretes, no me arrepiento ni pizca porque en verdad se merecía y merece eso y más, pero sí lamento que te enojes por esto ―le aclaré largando todo a bocajarro y sin filtros.

Hubo un tenso momento de expectante silencio.

―¿Sabes que estarás castigada verdad?

―Ajá.

―Bien, hablaremos luego.

Y colgó. Mierda ¿Algo más?

―Tranquila… Entenderá ―yo solo asentí. Estaba cansada.

Subimos lentamente a mi alcoba y nos recostamos en mi cama mientras yo iba ya iba destapando mi helado y Edward tomaba el control para poner la película que había traído, algo de acción para que evitara pensar en él… No funcionó.

Lloré, pateé y berreé antes de que al fin pudiera quedarme felizmente –nótese el sarcasmo- dormida.

― ¿Bella? ¿Bella? Despierta… Llegó Charlie.

Desperté adolorida y algo desorientada… Y, al contrario de lo que cualquier chica haría yo salté de mi cama y me lancé corriendo escaleras abajo, casi desesperada por llegar a los brazos de mi padre para que el me consolara como cuando era chica y extrañaba a mi madre. Siempre fuimos sólo nosotros dos así que cosas así no eran tan extrañas en nosotros.

―Shh… Ya pasó pequeña… ya pasó…

―Yo me voy Charlie… ―escuché detrás de mí por entre mis estúpidos sollozos.

―Bien ¿Y tu auto?- preguntó ¿Auto? ¿No estaba?

―Lo dejé un poco lejos ―lo sentí acercarse―. Llámame luego Bella, adiós. Adiós jefe Swan.

―Adiós chico… Gracias.

Y sentí cerrarse la puerta.

Después de casi dos horas más de llanto, una caja de Klennex y una botella de agua, al fin terminé de contarle todo a Charlie –o casi, obviamente no era de miagrado contarle a mi padre que ahora era una cornuda más-. Y a pesar de esa minúscula obviedad, el tema no le gustó ni pizca, ni lo de Emmet, ni lo que hice.

―Bien, vamos.

―¿Vamos? ¿A dónde? ―no entendía.

―A lo de los Cullen Bella. Yo tengo que arreglar el tema de la paga del arreglo del auto con Carslile y tú tienes que pedir una disculpa, al menos a los padres del chico ¿De acuerdo?

¡No! ¡No estaba de acuerdo! Quería llorar de nuevo y dramatizar un poco más hasta llegar al punto de no tener que ir pero… Pero Charlie tenía razón, y mi estúpida conciencia hizo acto de presencia una vez más. Siempre me había llevado bien con Esme y Carslile, se los debía, les debía una disculpa… A ellos.

Subí a la patrulla como preso a cadena perpetua y fui ausente y callada durante todo el trayecto, respirando hondo y rogando mentalmente no tener que cruzarlo, no ahora al menos.  
>―¿Y si no está?<br>―Sí está, ya he hablado con él ―me contestó. No dije más.

Llegamos al fin.

Charlie bajó y me abrió la puerta para que bajara ya que yo me había quedado clavada ahí.Bajé como una autómata pero al menos y lo hice.

―Hola Charlie, bella, pasen ―dijo Esme con su siempre usual voz dulce y maternal.

―Gracias ―dijo él incómodo como era habitual en él.

―¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres hablar? ¡Oh, claro que quieres! Ven, vamos ―Alice.

Me tomó de la mano y sin poder o querer refrenarme me zafé rápidamente.

―No.

―¿No? Vamos Bella, de seguro quieres hablar y…

―¡Dije que no!

―¡Bella!- gritó Charlie.

―¿Qué? No quiero ir y no quiero hablar Charlie.

―Bells ―esa voz.

Salí al fin de detrás de Charlie donde me había mantenido hasta ahora y fui hacia él, quien a su vez me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Estaba tan agradecida por su amistad en estos momentos.

―Jajaja ¿Tanto me extrañabas que has venido a verme? ―intentó bromear él para cortar el seguro clima de tensión que reinaba.

―No seas idiota ―le dije medio susurrando. Casi―. Vine con Charlie a hablar con tu papá ―noté fácilmente como él se tensó.

―Charlie, que gusto, pasen y siéntense por favor.

―No gracias. Sólo he venido a decirte que pagaré el arreglo y que me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi hija. Sólo debes de avisarme cuando tengas el coste.

―Carslile ―le llamé yendo de nuevo junto a mi padre. Este era mi problema, no el suyo―. Lo siento, yo… Sólo… ―bajé la cabeza.

―¡Hasta que apareciste! ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacerme algo así! ¡A mi jeep! ¡A mi bebé! ¿Sabes lo que costará? ¿Cómo demonios pudiste haber hecho eso?

―¡Emmet! ―gritó Carslile cuando lo vio llegar así, a los gritos, hecho una tromba hasta los pies de la escalera.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

¡A la mierda!

―¿A tu jeep? ¿El estúpido auto es lo que te preocupa? ¡Eres un maldito Emmet! ¿Cómo pude?

―¡Bella! ―gritó mi padre. Ni lo escuché.

―¿Cómo demonios pudiste tú Emmet? ¿Cuánto hace que me estás viendo la cara? ¿Cuánto hace que me toman de idiota eh? ―él se quedó en shock al verme así.

Creo que todos lo hicieron.

―No te preocupes Emmet yo pagaré tu estúpido auto pero no me arrepiento ni pizca de lo que hice ¡Eres una basura! ¡Tú y ella se merecen sin dudas, son tal para cual!

Hubo un gran tenso momento de silencio.

―¿Ella? ―preguntó mi padre pasmado.

Mierda. Yo sólo le había dicho que habíamos peleado feo.

―Ya está papá. Carslile yo pagaré el arreglo. Lamento la escena y demás, de verdad. Vamos Charlie ―dije tomándolo del brazo para empujarlo a la puerta si era necesario. Quería salir de allí. Quería huir.

―Espera Bella ―dijo Edward ―¿Emmet porqué no dices a todos el porqué del enojo de Bella? ¿Acaso vas a dejar que pague por algo que en realidad comenzó por tu culpa? ―dijo mirándolo muy mal.

― ¿Y a ti que mierda te importa? ¿Has visto como lo dejó? Es una inmadura y…

Cerré los puños y jadeé para contener la rabia que me provocó lo que dijo.

― ¡Edward, Emmet! ¡Ya basta! ―gritó Carslile.

―Charlie, Bella, no hace falta que paguen nada y no lo pondré a discusión.

―Pero…

― ¡Silencio! ―Carslile se giró furiosamente hacia su primogénito y siguió bramando furioso― ¡Si quieres ese auto arreglado tendrás que hacerlo tú! Yo no te eduqué así y me avergüenza lo que has hecho. Mentiste y calumniaste… Lastimaste Emmet ―dijo ya más bajo―. Si quieres el jeep como antes deberás de hacerlo por tu cuenta, por lo pronto te esperaré luego en el estudio para hablar seriamente contigo.

― ¡Vaya mierda! ¿Así que ahora ella es un pobre ángel verdad?  
>― ¡Basta ya Emmet! ¡Compórtate al menos! ―gritó Esme enojada como nunca la había visto―. Los tres vayan a sus habitaciones ahora, ya hablaremos luego con ustedes.<p>

Edward fue el único que antes de irse camino al segundo piso se acercó a saludarme, quitando en el proceso una silenciosa lágrima que corría por mi mejilla sin siquiera notarla y luego besarme la frente.

―Llámame cuando quieras ¿ok? ―susurró. Yo asentí. Me quería ir a como de lugar.

Esperamos a que terminaran de retirarse en un tenso silencio y luego sentí a alguien abrazarme tomándome desprevenida.

―Lo siento pequeña― Esme―. Pasará, lo sé ―me dijo… y quise creerle, de veras que sí.

―Tranquila bella ―Carslile.

―Yo… de verdad lo siento con ustedes ―dije sin levantar la cabeza.

―No lo hagas ―me contestó Carslile con voz amable―. Mi hijo actuó mal y, aunque no apruebo tus actos, los entiendo. Al menos espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

Ante eso n pude más que sonreír y asentir. Era cierto. Charlie rió también.

―¿Quisieras pasar al baño o tomar un poco de agua? ―ofreció Esme.

―Mmm… Quisiera pasar al baño por favor.

―Pasa y no te avergüences.

Desde el baño pude escuchar como charlaban aún.

―… Lo sé… Lo único que te pido es que le digas a tu hijo que se mantenga alejado de Bella. Lo lamento pero no lo quiero cerca de ella.

―Te entiendo créeme, se lo diré. Y te agradezco que no le hayas roto la cara con cualquier pretexto. A fin de cuentas podrías haberlo hecho.

Charlie rio con ganas ahora y casi de manera siniestra.

―Estuve cerca, así que dile que no se ande con juegos porque ya le perdoné una grande. Dañó a mi pequeña.

―Lo sé Charlie. Créeme que yo lo hubiera hecho si fuese el novio de mi niña.

―Ya estoy ―anuncié haciéndome notar.

―Muy bien, nos vamos. Mmm, emmm, gracias por entender, y demás ―murmuró Charlie de nuevo incómodo.

―No es nada. Adiós Charlie, Bella ―dijo Esme cordialmente.

―Adiós ―dijimos ambos.

¡Al fin!

Cruzamos la puerta y nos fuimos directo al auto. Incómodos y avergonzados con toda la situación vivida. De tal palo tal astilla se diría.

Al llegar a la casa mi padre no quiso que cocinara, así que comimos pizza viendo una película de Tarantino que daban en un canal de cable… Kill Bill. Creo que no era buena idea ver este tipo de películas en mi situación pero… No dije nada, y Charlie menos.

Por primera vez en días me iba a dormir temprano.

Mañana sería otro día pensé al apoyar al fin mi cabeza en la almohada y presintiendo el tipo de noche que pasaría.

Otro día.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, un capi más... ¿Q tal? ¿Les gusta? Recuerden que el título del cap es el título de la canción (por si quieren buscarla)<strong>  
><strong>Ahora, un pedido... Estoy concursando con el OS de "LA FRÍGIDA Y EL SÁTIRO" en el Polla-Ward contest (link en mi perfil) así que si pudieran darse una vuelta y regalarme un voto se los agradecería ^^<strong>  
><strong>¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ? <strong>


	3. Revenge is sweater

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es mía  
>Recuerden que cada capítulo está basado en una de las canciones del grupo The Veronicas, el cap lleva el nombre de dicha canción.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Una historia cantada<strong>

** Capítulo 3: "Revenge is Sweater".**

Viernes.

Charlie se apiadó de mí y me dejó faltar al instituto. Creo que la cara de muerta de la mañana y el hecho de haber escuchado mis llantos durante toda la noche fue lo que ayudó a esa sabia decisión. Que bueno. Hoy no me sentía con fuerzas para enfrentar el drama adolescente llamado 'escuela'.

Disfrute –si es que así puede decírsele- de un calmado día en silencio. Más que nada disfruté de la tranquilidad de después de tanta sobre emoción ayer.

Oh, por cierto… Estoy castigada y… Puede que suene raro pero, el momento del castigo fue algo muy cómico en realidad.

**_*Flashback*_**

_―¿Sabes que estás castigada verdad?― asentí esperando escuchar mi sentencia― Bien, tienes que hacer todos los quehaceres de la casa― ¿Eh? ¿Me estaba cargando?_

_―Mmm… Este… ¿Charlie?... No es que quiera decir algo para ganar más castigo pero… Yo 'ya' hago todos los quehaceres de la casa._

_Charlie me miró como desconcertado durante unos cuantos segundos. Pobre._

_―Oh, sí, este… ―reitero, pobre. Se veía perdido en este tema. _

_Lo más probable es que se debiera a que nunca se había visto obligado a castigarme ni nada similar. Nunca había sido necesario, así que al parecer ambos estábamos estrenando facetas._

_―Bueno… Entonces, además de eso… Ahí está, además de eso no saldrás de casa por dos semanas― suspiré._

_―De acuerdo ―dije simplemente para cortarla allí._

**_*Fin del flashback*_**

¿A ver? ¿A dónde carajo pensaba Charlie que me iría? Con el único con quien solía salir antes era con Emmet o con las chicas, y ahora… Ahora obviamente ni uno ni el otro.

Las chicas… Rose era una puta traidora, y Alice… Alice los cubría, de eso estoy completamente segura. Tantas veces yo llamando a Emmet, sobre todo en las noches, y luego ella salvándole el pellejo, a ellos… A ambos.

¡Qué idiota fui! ¡Qué estúpida me siento!

Pero… ¡Hey! ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que todos apoyarían a que me metieran los cuernos? O sea, Jasper de seguro sabía ya que Rose era su hermana y Emmet su mejor amigo. Si Alice sabía con ese instinto sobrenatural suyo para saber todo de antemano, por ende, Jasper ya fuera por verlos o porque Alice le dijera era seguro que sabía. Y eso me dejaba tan solo en Edward… Edward, no, él no sabía. Sino me lo hubiera dicho.

Era raro que no tuviera ni la más mínima duda en ello, pero así era, y en un momento de tan alta desconfianza hasta de mi sombra era bueno saber que al menos podía apoyarme en alguien. Seee, por lo menos podía confiar en alguien ¿No? Debía de mirar el vaso medio lleno de esto o me iría a ahogar al primer brote de agua que encontrase.

Arrg –pensé tirándome en la cama como una bolsa de papas viejas- ¡Qué asco de vida!

Seguramente hoy el rumor había corrido como la pólvora y era obvio que más de un 70% apoyaría la decisión de 'cambio'.

¡Mierda! Hasta yo apoyaría y apostaría a ello sino fuera porque yo era la estúpida cornuda.

O sea ¡Mírenme! Y luego ¡Mírenla!

Yo no le llegaba ni a la basura pegada en la suela de sus costosos zapatos. Yo, una rata de biblioteca, blanca como la nieve. La boba que se sonrojaba por nada, la "común". Y sí, con mi cabello marrón opaco y ojos cafés nada especial; con una figura bastante plana todavía y siempre patosa como nadie que haya conocido ¿Cómo podría competir con ella?

Ella. Ella que era una Barbie malibú todo el jodido año. Una rubia de ojos celestes y rulos tan perfectos que parecían siempre salidos de peluquería, curvas de stripper y porte de modelo ¡Y no sólo era lo físico ¡Nooo! Además de su impresionante físico era la capitana de porristas, siempre con lo último de la moda y con una inteligencia que desafiaba aquel dicho de rubia tonta o hueca.

No. No había ni en un mísero punto de comparación. Y yo lo sabía. Sí, lo sabía. Pero no por eso dolía menos. ¡Joder dolía mucho!

Yo, estúpidamente llegué a quererlo demasiado. No estaba segura de si lo amaba ¿Cómo saberlo? El amor real no es para nada parecido a lo que le venden a uno en las estúpidas novelas y películas ¿No? Entonces ¿Cómo darme cuenta de cuan profundos eran mis sentimientos hacia él? ¿Acaso había un manual? ¿Un tiempo determinado? No. No había nada por lo cual guiarse más que por lo que uno creía sentir. Si esto es el amor, APESTA.  
>Sí, el amor apesta ¿Y? Saberlo no lo hace mejor, no lo hace para nada más llevadero. Saberlo no resuelve nada.<p>

El sonido de vibración de mi celular me sacó de mi patético monólogo introspectivo.

― ¿Diga? ―atendí sin mirar. Mala jugada.

― ¿Bella? ―¡Ay NO!

― ¿Qué quieres? ―¿Por qué no corto, por qué no corto, por qué no corto?

―Bueno… Mmm… Primero que nada quería disculparme y… Mira ¿Podríamos hablar? Cara a cara quiero decir. Sé que no has venido a clases ¿Puedo ir ahora a tu casa para que hblemos tranquilamente? ―dijo él de manera un tanto atropellada.

No respondí ¿Qué podía decir? O, mejor aún ¿Qué rayos se supone que debía decir? Arrg.

―Voy para allá ―dijo con un tono extraño en la voz. Luego colgó.

Me quedé petrificada. Sí, no ¡No sabía que carajos hacer!

No pude reaccionar. Tan solo me quedé allí, tendida. No supe cuanto pasó, pero sé que fueron unos cuantos minutos ya que luego de ello entré en un histérico estado de frenesí.

Corrí al baño y me miré al espejo.

¡Por Dios!

Lo que menos necesita una chica cuando va a hablar con su ex sobre del porqué te dejó por una Barbie es verte como un jodido zombie salido directamente de una mala película de terror.

Corrí a mi habitación golpeándome el pie con la puerta en el camino ¿Qué raro no? Una pequeña y clara demostración más de lo idiota que soy. Me sobé el pie con bronca tratando de que el dolor se fuera lo más pronto posible. Era casi seguro que mañana estaría negro.

Miré mi placard y encontré aquella camisa entallada de brodery blanca que a él tanto le gustaba, o solía gustar al menos, ya no sabía. Tomé un jean azul claro, apretado y desgastado –obviamente regalo de Alice y no compra mía- y me até el pelo con un broche en una media coleta.

Estaba colocándome la segunda alpargata blanca en el pie todavía dolorido cuando sentí el celular y el timbre sonar al mismo tiempo. Tomé el celular y grité un "vooooy" mientras abría el aparato esperando ver un mensaje de él diciendo un "ya llegué" o "estoy en la puerta" como solía ser lo habitual.

No fue así.

Era un mensaje de Ed preguntándome como estaba y si quería que viniera.

Justo.

El timbre volvió a sonar mientras yo volvía a gritar más furiosamente esta vez, tecleando rápidamente una respuesta de manera casi atropellada.

― ¡Ya voooy!

_"Estoy bien =) Emmet acaba de llegar para hablar. Hablamos luego. TK. B._", enviar. Listo.

Corrí escaleras abajo sintiendo como mi corazón todavía no se decidía, por latir desenfrenadamente casi al punto de que terminara por provocarme una embolia, o por detenerse de golpe como si me fuera a dar un paro.

Ok. Ninguna de las dos eran buenas opciones ya que, o me quedaba seca o me quedaba jodida. Así que antes de abrir la puerta me detuve con aún la mano en el picaporte respirando varias veces de manera profunda, intentando auto calmarme. El celular en mi mano vibró pero tan solo lo abrí y cerré ignorándolo por ahora. Ya luego podría verlo.

Tenía que recordar algo, mantener algo bien en claro.

Esta era una visita del hijo de puta que me cuerneó con una de mis, entonces, mejores amigas.

Ok –me dije- Bella, tú puedes con esto. Tan solo… Aguanta.

Abrí la puerta de golpe y… y nada. Quiero decir, no había nadie allí.

―¿Emmet? ―pregunté al aire mirando para ambos lados ¡Oh! ¿Se estaba yendo?― ¡Emmet! ―grité.

Lo vi irse con los hombros encorvados hacia delante, a pie.

Él se giró y me miró, casi como si no lo pudiera creer ¿Qué rayos? Esbozó una sonrisa que juro amenazaba con terminar rompiéndole la cara y regresó velozmente sobre sus anteriores pasos… Hacia mí ¿Por qué putas sigue sonriendo? –me pregunté-. Y casi como si me hubiera escuchado, su sonrisa se iba borrando cada vez más a medida que se acercaba, de manera casi gradual hasta quedar casi inexpresivo delante de mí.

La venganza había sido lo más dulce que había probado en mi corta y aburrida vida. La "venganza" se había sentido obviamente mucho mejor que toda la farsa que había estado viviendo. La venganza… Ahora se me venía en contra en muchos sentidos. Así lo sentí al menos, ahí delante de él.

Qué bueno que lo disfruté –pensé para mí-, porque ya acabó y ahora debía enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos… Así como él los suyos.

¿O no?

* * *

><p><strong>Q tal? Les gusta?<br>Como siempre nos leemos pronto, besos y cuídense... Guada... ¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ?**


	4. Everything I Need

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a y la historia es mí y blablabla**

**N/A: recuerden que el título es el de la canción correspondiente del grupo 'THE VERÓNICAS'**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: "Everything I need"<strong>

Emmett me miró, sorprendido al perecer del hecho que me mostrara tan solícita con él después de todo lo ocurrido tan solo unas cuantas horas antes. Y luego pasó.

Su aroma envolvió suavemente mis sentidos tras sus pasos.

Siempre había olido tan bien. Algo fresco, como una suave mezcla de pino y mar, junto con algo picante que no sabría muy bien como identificar, ¿Quizás algo similar al musk? O el sándalo mejor. Y no era perfume. Era él, lo sabía porque había tenido el privilegio de olerlo después de bañarse y… Dios…

Ok esa era una imagen, un recuerdo, que no me convenía tener justamente ahora.

Las manos me sudaban y mi cuerpo se estremecía ante su cercanía, el saber el por qué nos encontrábamos así NO lo hacía nada mejor.

Podía ver en su mirada la confusión y la comprensión, el hecho de que todo lo que conocía y había creado a su alrededor se estuviera desmoronando ante sus propios ojos, por sus propias manos… Y sin siquiera saber como poder evitarlo.

No digo que fuera algo taaan grande lo nuestro –obviamente para mí sí, más no para el resto-, pero habíamos estado como novios oficiales por ya más de un año y… Bah…. ¿Qué sé yo? Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta es que nuestra relación siempre 'pareció' importante para él, al menos eso me demostraba a mí –pensé tristemente mientras me encaminaba hacia el living para sentarme en uno de los sillones simples, necesitaba mi espacio.

Comencé a observarlo, a realmente observarlo.

Y la temida charla comenzó.

Heme aquí… Cuatro meses después.

Quisiera decir que todo fue de flores y colores después. Pero no mentiré. No lo fue.

La charla no resultó en nada buena.

Al principio comenzó a disculparse y a 'intentar' defenderse, mientras que yo solo me limitaba a escucharlo, mirándolo, tratando de seguir tan seria tal y como desde el momento en el que atravesó aquella puerta… hasta que él no lo aguantó más, ya no encontraba palabras para decir o desdecir. Suplicaba y explicaba, y luego volvía a enojarse y a comenzar a gritar al ver la falta de respuesta de mi parte.

Fue un completo caos la verdad.

Él gritaba cosas como "Te amo" y "Te necesito" para luego salir diciendo "¿Eres idiota?" o "¡Ella no fue nada!" alternativamente.

No fue algo para nada agradable de ver, u oír.

No supe como, pero en uno de sus momentos de enfado en el que yo ya estaba comenzando a asustarme, apareció Edward por la puerta de la cocina y al escuchar como me gritaba se abalanzó sobre él sin mediar palabras.

No pelearon. Edward tan solo se limitó a empujarlo fuertemente, lo suficiente para alejarlo de mí unos cuantos pasos. Edward se colocó a mi lado y yo me apreté a él hasta que reuní el coraje para hablarle lo más fuerte y claro que me diera la voz en aquellos momentos.

―Lo nuestro terminó Emmett; y, te guste o no, lo asumas o no, fue en gran parte tu culpa. Resulta evidente que lo que sea que hayas tenido con Rosalie no ha concluido aún. Hay algo entre ustedes que tú mismo te niegas a ver. Sin embargo –suspiré-, sin embargo para mí todo esto es simplemente demasiado así que, por favor, por favor Emmett… Vete ―me encontré diciéndole sintiendo como mi alma se quebraba en dos.

Él se quedó estático en su lugar.

Tan solo el recuerdo ya me ponía melancólica y triste.

Con el tiempo llegué a comprender, lo que nunca quise ver… Que jamás hubiera funcionado.

Él fue todo lo que en algún momento necesitaba; el sol, el aire, él lo era TODO. Quizás ése fue mi principal error, él lo era todo, y yo para él fui tan solo algo más. Le di demasiado. Él fue demasiado.

Mi primer amor. Mi primer amor adolescente.

Me cegué tanto en él que poco a poco me fui perdiendo a mí misma, tan solo transformándome en una triste sombra.

Me costó asumir la comprensión de todo esto, pero… No me quedó de otra.

¡Hey! También tuve mis días de bronca y enojo absoluto. Y es que, a ver…

Él era el mayor, el consentido de Carslile, y como tal, siempre fue el que obtuvo más privilegios, siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso. Todo. Quiso ser capitán del equipo de fútbol de la escuela; lo fue. Quiso ser presidente de la clase; lo fue. Quiso que lo aceptaran en Yale para el próximo año, ¿Qué creen? Lo aceptaron. Quiso el auto a los dieciséis, se lo compraron. Su 'bebé' como él estúpidamente solía llamarle.

Puede que llegue a sonar envidiosa o hasta resentida, no lo estoy.

Más bien, en algún punto, hasta me dio pena ¿Por qué? Pues porque él tuvo siempre todo lo que quiso – a mí inclusive- y no lo supo aprovechar.

A raíz de lo sucedido, Rosalie, al parecer se enteró de cosas que dijo de ella así que ya no le volvió a hablar. Sus padres quedaron tan decepcionados -sobre todo Carslile- que, por lo que supe todo quedó bastante tenso entre ellos. Su 'bebé' quedó un tiempo laaargo tirado en el garaje de la casa hasta que él, por fin, pudo juntar el dinero suficiente dando a cambio unas excelentes notas y privándose de las antiguas asiduas fiestas. Mientras tanto, se vio obligado a venir al instituto en el auto de Alice, ya que Edward se había negado en redondo a llevarlo, y en cambio pasaba a buscare a mí ya que también andaba sin coche desde que la maldita chatarra decidió morir aquel día definitivamente.

Hubo un momento en el que Alice, en un evidente momento de 'culpa', me buscó en un receso y se sinceró diciéndome que ella sabía hacía apenas unos días y que le había dicho a Emmett que no siguiera con aquello y bla, bla, bla… No me molesté ni en contestarle. Tan solo me limité a dame media vuelta y me fui de allí.

De pronto el instituto que hasta aquel entonces tanto había amado, se volvió un verdadero infierno, siempre tratando de evitar a alguien.

Y a quienes se preguntan ¿Y Rose qué? Pues bien, mi única respuesta es que la muy perra sigue siendo igual o más perra y jodida que antes. Pr lo que logré enterarme, no le había gustado nada escuchar lo que Emmet había dicho de ella, ni mucho menos que volviera a intentar ligar y reconciliarse conmigo. Allá ella. Bastante y suficiente tenía yo con mi miseria como para venir a preocuparme por quien me la causó. Una sola vez intentó hablarme, pero luego de tirarle la bandeja completa y repleta de comida en la cabeza, ya no lo hizo –obviamente-. Aquel día fue surrealista… Allí estaba ella, tan preciosa y engreída como siempre en su precioso y bien cuidado uniforme de porrista, cuando yo, la rata de biblioteca, me giré y le aventé todo en la cabeza, bañándola con salsa y refresco desde las raíces hasta las plantas de los pies, tan solo susurrando un ligero; "esfúmate", al pasar por su lado, mirando por primera vez en muchos días directamente hacia Emmett… con puro odio.

Ahora solía sentarme fuera si el día lo permitía. La gran mayoría de las veces comía con Edward -quien siempre me hacía compañía- ya que a causa de todo aquello, nuestro viejo grupo se desintegró. A lo sumo muy de vez en cuando me sentaba con Alice y Jasper; también me sentaba a veces con Ben y Ángela quienes en verdad eran muy dulces conmigo, pero sino tan solo me dedicaba a sentarme sobre el fresco pasto, pensando.

De repente, el mes pasó… Y el curso al fin terminó; las vacaciones llegaron, y Emmett desapareció al fin de mi vista, de mi vida.

Mi vida era patética. Tan solo una sucesión de días repetitivos sin ningún tipo de estímulo o anhelo. Me asombró, y asustó, el darme cuenta de que mis motivaciones de pronto se habían 'bloqueado' al no estar con él.

Digan lo que quieran, pero una chica tiende a engancharse demasiado en esta edad, y los hombres son aún unos bebés. Ok, eso sonó a pura perra resentido… Bueno, lo acepto, quizás lo esté un poco ¡Creo que tengo derecho! ¿O no?

Mientras todo esto tenía lugar dentro de mi cabeza, yo iba –aprovechando que era sábado y que mi padre no estaba- limpiando habitación tras habitación ¡Joder! ¿Cuánta mugre podían juntar dos personas tranquilas que no estaban casi nunca? –pensé irritada viendo con furia los dos canastos repletos de ropa para lavar. Suspiré. Al parecer demasiada.

Lo único digamos 'rescatable' en este tiempo, había sido mi amistad con Ed, Áng y Ben. Sí, cada vez me juntaba más con ellos. A su lado todo era tranquilo, confiable… Seguro… Y yo necesitaba mucho de eso, al menos por un tiempo.

Hace un par de días Charlie intentó tener una de las 'charlas', no resultó demasiado bien, para él… Pero sí rescaté el hecho de que quería verme activa, más… Como la vieja yo.

Así que tras reflexionar, decidí no ser más ninguna de las dos. Ni la vieja ni la actual… Sería una nueva Isabella. Alguien a quien respetar, a quien querer y valorar. Ya no más la tonta.

Ángela me ayudó con la ropa, ya que últimamente andaba un poco 'desarreglada', sí bueno. De seguro que ella diría andrajosa o algo peor, pero que más da.

Me alegró muchísimo que fuera ella. Respetó mis gustos, tan solo ayudando a acentuarlos de las maneras correctas. Aún recuerdo como fue el lunes –pensé sonriendo mientras tomaba el trapeador y la cubeta con agua al mejor estilo cenicienta.

Lunes, comienzo de la semana. Comienzo de un nuevo año de clases.

Di mis últimos toques justo cuando el timbre sonaba. Me asomé por la puerta del baño y grité bien fuerte un simple "¡Pase!", para luego terminar e ir a mi habitación a tomar mis cosas.

― ¡Hey! ¿Cómo dejas abierto? ¿Bella? ―le escuché preguntar bufando.

― ¡Aquí! ¡Ya bajo!― respondí de nuevo a los gritos.

Comprendan, estaba emocionada como hacía mucho no estaba.

Me sentía feliz; como si el hecho de cambiar el exterior hubiera quitado una especie de capa, un peso que me cubría como una gruesa manta. Me sentía más libre.

Tomé mi nuevo bolso y salí corriendo por las escaleras. Lo cual quizás no haya sido tan buena idea ya que a tres escalones antes del piso me terminé enredando con mis propios pies. Mientras caía me iba preparando mentalmente para el futuro y de seguro nada suave golpe… Que nunca llegó.

―A salvo… ¿Por qué corres si sabes qué…? ―Edward quedó mudo de pronto al verme.

―Gracias ―me enderecé retirándome de sus brazos, los cuales me habían atajado― ¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?

― ¿Eh?... Sí, sí, perfecto… Este… Bonita ropa.

― ¿Verdad que sí? Decidí que era hora de cambiar un poco, Angie me ayudó ¡Me gusta! ―dije dando una vuelta sobre mí misma― ¿Te gusta?... ¿Ed? ―pregunté de nuevo al ver que no había respuesta.

― ¿Mmmm?

― ¿Holaaaaa? Te pregunté si te gustaba.

―Oh, sí, claro. Te ves bien ―dijo con la voz un tanto más ronca que lo habitual. Lo miré extrañada.

O sea, no tenía nada raro, tan solo unos leggins azul oscuro y una remera ancha de hombros caídos de color gris perla con una estampa de una mariposa en negro. Lo demás eran solo unas sandalias de ballet plateadas y unas pulseras y aros del mismo color. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta y tirante y una leve, muy leve, capa de maquillaje, solo algo de glooss y sombras.

Me sentí bien al ver como todos miraban asombrados mi repentino cambio. Al menos lo notaron, y eso ya era algo.

Así pasó la semana; chicas que no lo podían creer y me miraban casi con envidia, y chicos… que, arrg, que ni valían la pena. Fue un cambio sumamente agradable. Un soplo de aire fresco en esa rutina vacía que llevaba. Lo único…

Lo único que opacaba mi alegría era que Edward había estado un tanto raro conmigo. Algo distante.

.

.

Pasaron algunas semanas y en el instituto todo iba genial… Mi amistad con Ed, no.

De un día para el otro todo cambió. Él simplemente se fue distanciando. Ya no me hablaba a menos que fuera necesario, ya no se sentaba conmigo ¡ni con nadie! Él… tan solo desaparecía en la hora del almuerzo.

Hasta que lo encaré… Y todo se fue condenadamente a la mismísima mierda.

*_**Flashback**_*

―Mañana no pases por mí ―dije tomando el picaporte de la puerta del auto para salir directo a la lluvia y correr hacia mi casa. Quería llorar como hacía tiempo no me pasaba.

― ¿No irás? ―preguntó con pura frustración en su voz cuando aún no terminaba de abrir.

―Sí, sí iré… Pero de ahora en más Ben pasará por mí con Ángela. Adiós ―dije saliendo a la corrida hacia mi puerta, mi escondite.

Ni bien abrí, algo, o más bien alguien, me empujó dentro.

― ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? ―me preguntó claramente enojado ¿Enojado? ¿Él?

― ¿A mí? ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti? ―exploté y él se encogió sin contestar―. Hace unas semanas que me rehúyes como la peste. Ya no me hablas, no bromeas como antes; en el auto casi no hablamos ¡No lo soporto! ―grité histérica revoleando mi bolso quien sabe donde―. Fuiste mi mejor amigo en mi peor momento ¿Y ahora? ¡Ahora es casi como si mi sola presencia te fastidiara! Pues bien, si de alguna manera te molesto es mejor dejarlo ahí ¿No crees?

― ¡No! ¡No lo entiendes!

― ¿Qué mierdas tenía que entender? ¡¿Y cómo carajo quiere que lo haga si no me habla? Si es por algo que…

No hablé más…

Edward descolocó todo mi mundo cuando me tomó con fuerza la cara y estampó sus labios sobre los míos.

¡Oh por Dios, oh por Dios! Pensaba una y otra vez sintiendo como tras los iniciales segundos de sorpresa mis labios comenzaban a responder en respuesta.

Su sabor era intoxicante y adictivo… y su calor, su calor podría derretir hasta a un maldito iceberg en dos segundos.

Mi mente giró y giró, tratando de hallarle sentido a esta situación. Mas lo de pensar se veía claramente afectado y sobrepasado por la cantidad de sensaciones que mi cuerpo captaba y recibía a tropel ¡Joder que bien besaba! Un momento ¿Yo pensé eso? ¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no! ¡Mal, esto está muy mal!

Ok, mi mente definitivamente lo sabía y decía… pero mi cuerpo, él sencillamente no reaccionaba.

Finalmente, el beso terminó, y la poca paz que había invadido mi pequeño mundo se desmoronó nuevamente sobre mí.

***Fin del Flashback***

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que corté con Emmett.

5 desde que me resigné a seguir.

4 desde que los sentimientos más intensos me dieron una tregua.

3 desde que me harté de mi propia y triste patética vida.

2 desde que me propuse cambiar al comenzar un nuevo año.

1… desde que encaré a Edward y quedé nuevamente a la deriva.

Exacto.

Lo del beso con Edward pasó hace ya un mes.

No nos declaramos amor eterno ni nada de eso. La verdad es que fue algo entre divertido y caótico.

Dejamos de besarnos, abrimos los ojos, y yo dije _"¡Mierda!"_ –más bien lo grité- y él como que se asustó y se esfumó murmurando un ligero _"¡Lo siento_!"

Seee, ¿Genial no? Toda una escena de película… Repito MI VIDA APESTA.

Obviamente pensé en ello por muuucho tiempo, toda la noche para ser precisos. Veía los pros y los contras casi de manera matemática, hasta que… en cierto momento, mi cerebro se dignó a hacerse a un lado, dejándome simplemente sentir ¿Y, qué mierdas? ¡Vaya que sentí!

Descubrí cosas que me había negado a ver, como el hecho de que me gustaba cuando me abrazaba o tocaba el pelo, o cuando mi corazón latía tanto y tan rápido al sentir su profunda mirada sobre mí, o el significativo hecho de sentir pánico de no volverlo a ver cuando se fue. Cosas que estaban dentro de mí, pero que nunca no me había permitido sentir.

Pensarán… "_Ok, entonces hablaron y…?_"

Y nada. No hablamos en toooda la semana o bien nos evitamos como lepra y sarna juntas. Como si el otro fuera un contenedor de desechos o algo muy similar. Todo volvía a estar mal.

Como lo conozco, sabía que él debía de estar pensando como siempre de la manera más sufrida, tal y como "_Es mi culpa, no tengo perdón, me debe de odiar y bla, bla, bla…_". La triste verdad es que era una cobarde de primera que no sabía como decirle que él… Que él me gustaba. MUCHO.

¡Entiendan! ¡Tengo diecisiete! O sea, los pensamientos volubles están a la orden del día, sentimientos confusos y encontrados reinaban a toda hora ¡Y las putas hormonas que nublaban a todo lo medianamente racional!

Basta decir con que fui una… Cobarde… Al menos hasta hace dos semanas atrás, justo en el momento en el que vi a Tanya queriendo besarlo en el comedor del instituto mientras un silencio sepulcral invadía aquel lugar.

No me pregunten que carajos me pasó, tan solo recuerdo que corrí hacia ellos y lo empujé mientras todo el lugar quedaba de pronto estático y borroso.

Y ya, sin importarme absolutamente nada más, me giré… Y lo besé.

Dos semanas desde que mi mundo colapsó.

13 días desde que puedo decir firmemente que… Soy la novia de Edward Anthony Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>OK. Actualizo hoy porque mañana mi peke cumple 3 ! ^^ Disfruten y espero les guste... Recuerden que es un short fic y por eso las cosas se irán dando quizás acortadas de tiempos ;) Con este no me quiero explayar demasiado sino me voy por las ramas jajajaja. <strong>

**Bien, como siempre, nos leemos pronto... BESOS Y CUÍDENSE! GUADA* **

**¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ?**


	5. Don't say goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Recuerden que cada título corresponde al tema de la canción del grupo de The Veronicas en el que está basado ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: "Don't say goodbye"<strong>

**EMMETT POV.:**

Otro día sin ella. Otro maldito día sin verla o escuchar su dulce voz.

Horas, minutos, segundos que se clavaban como estacas en mi pecho, justo en el lugar donde otrora hubo un enamorado corazón, uno que en verdad amó y que ahora… Ahora solo había un hielo infernal allí. Tanto era el frío que de a poco sentía que iba congelando mi alma. Tanto era, que cada vez me costaba más respirar.

Lo sé, soy un idiota ¡Sí, lo sé! Lo sé.

Fui un bastardo afortunado que nunca pudo valorar lo que tuvo, creyendo como el infeliz que era que todo era dado por sentado, que siempre estaría allí para mí. Que…

¡Qué estúpido fui!

Reitero. Lo sé.

Sé que me merezco cada adjetivo denigrante que se conociese, é que soy de la peor calaña y bazofia que se pudiera conocer pero… No, no hay pero que valga lo reconozco.

¡Dios! La extraño. Extraño como todo era tan jodidamente perfecto antes.

Extraño su risa y su sonrisa. La dulzura con la que me hablaba y el amor que me profesaba. Su aroma, sus ojos, su cabello sedoso volando al viento.

Todavía era capaz de sentir su pequeña figura perdiéndose en mis brazos… "el abrazo de mi oso" como ella solía decir sonrojada entre risas.

¡Sus sonrojos! ¡Joder! Sus sonrojos –pensé suspirando una vez más de puro anhelo-. Como amaba esos delicados pómulos cuando se coloreaban desde el más tenue al más intenso rosado.

La amaba, aún la amo… Y lo arruiné.

― ¡Diablos! ―gruñí estampando la lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano contra la mesa.

― ¿Aún te lamentas? ―preguntó una voz bastante familiar detrás de mí.

― ¿Te molesta?

―No, no realmente. Solo que no puedo creer como eres capaz de lamentar tanto algo que no puedes remediar y no hacer nada al respecto para siquiera merecer una segunda oportunidad ―sentenció él tan directa y crudamente como siempre ¡A la mierda con él! Estaba harto… harto de él, de sus ironías, de sus… arrg, estaba jodidamente harto de mí.

Lentamente me paré y me giré hacia él.

― ¿Y crees que la merezco? Joder Steve te creí más inteligente ―dije antes de seguir mi camino hacia mi habitación y frenando en seco cuando escuché nuevamente su voz.

―No, no la mereces. Pero sin embargo ni tú ni yo somos quienes para juzgar eso. Al menos deberías darle a ella esa mínima opción. Ya l ha de haber pasado bastante mal y tú aún no asumes su final, así que… ¿Por qué no intentar ganártela de nuevo para así acabar con esto de una vez? Te acepta, eres feliz. No te acepta, será definitivo y no te quedará otra que avanzar ya que en este momento te encuentras estancado en ella y ninguna palabra que no sea proveniente de su boca y de su voz hará ningún efecto en ti.

― ¡Por Dios! ¿Apenas llevas un año de carrera de loquero y ya puedes dar ese tipo de diagnóstico y consejo? ―pregunté para luego lanzarme a reír de él. Estaba nervioso, sus palabras inoportunas me habían dejado así.

―No te pongas a la defensiva, analiza bien lo que quieres pero, una pregunta debe razonar tu mente ¿Estoy enamorado de ella o de la ilusión de como me hacía sentir en el momento en el que todo estaba maravillosamente bien en mi vida?

Jodido-Hijo-De-Putas.

―Ya cállate Freud, tú no sabes nada. Pero, sí… pensaré en ello ―sonreí socarronamente―, quizás es momento de volver a por ella ―dicho esto, me fui.

Y, ¡Joder! Vaya que lo pensé.

No sus estúpidas preguntas, sino el hecho de darme otra oportunidad con ella. Sé que la había cagado –literalmente-; pero estaba arrepentido, sufría por ella… Aún la amaba. Y estaba seguro de que ella también me seguía amando a pesar del dolor y el enojo que de seguro sentiría en mi contra.

Con esto en mente pasó el mes y medio de exámenes que tenía por delante y al fin, al fin, conseguí arreglar todo para regresar a Forks, regresar a ella… Al menos durante dos semanas.

Sabía que no era mucho tiempo pero a este punto estaba completamente seguro de que la tendría pronto conmigo y esto me tenía eufórico.

Hacía ya ocho meses que todo se había arruinado.

Hacía siete que no la veía.

Hacía seis que en verdad caí en la cuenta de la gravedad de lo que había hecho.

Hacía cinco que era un lamento en vida.

Hacía cuatro desde que –medianamente- recuperé mi antiguo trato con mi familia.

Hacía tres desde que prácticamente no sabía de ellos más que lo esencial.

Hacía dos desde que decidí luchar en verdad para reconquistarla y conseguir que todo fuera como antes.

Uno desde que me estaba volviendo prácticamente loco con tantas diversas teorías.

Dos semanas desde que terminé con todo lo que allí me ataba…

… Seis horas desde que abordé el avión con destino a ella…

Y… Cinco minutos desde que choqué con la cruda realidad.

.

.

Llegué temprano y un día antes de lo acordado ya que, antes que nada, quería sorprenderla. Si supiera…

Entré en mi casa bajando del taxi con las dos maletas. Abriendo con mi llave habitual.

― ¡¿Hooolaaa? ―grité preguntando.

― ¿Emmett? ―preguntó en voz alta mi madre saliendo de la cocina con su delantal diario y con una inmensa sonrisa de sorpresa plasmada en su siempre dulce rostro.

―Hola.

― ¡Emmett! ―gritó la enana desde lo alto de la escalera.

Ambas mujeres volaron a mis brazos y yo las recibí gustoso. Hacía tiempo que no veía a mi familia, y menos tan a gusto conmigo después de todo aquello.

―Bueno, bueno… Veo que me han extrañado al menos un poco.

―Oh, calla tonto ―susurró la enana apretándose contra mí.

― ¿Por qué no has avisado? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Pasó algo? ―mamá.

―Shh, todo está bien, todo está perfecto. Recién ahora puedo adelantar trabajos para quedar con algo más de tiempo libre y venir aquí con verdadero tiempo para las visitas. Los extrañé ―dije levantándolas a una con cada brazo del piso para luego bajarlas con cuidado.

―Owww ―dijeron ambas apretando su abrazo.

―Pero bueno, ¿Qué cuentan? Últimamente no hemos estado hablando mucho ¿Y papá? ¿Y Edward?

Ellas se miraron fugazmente. No entendí el porqué.

―Tu padre está trabajando, pidió unos días a partir de mañana y por eso está haciendo algunas horas extras ―dijo mi madre sonriente soltándose de mí para ir hacia el sofá del living a nuestra derecha. Yo la seguí aún abrazado a la enana.

―Ya veo ¿Y Ed? Hace mucho que no sé de él ¿En qué anda?

―Bueno, él está bien. Está ocupado con exámenes y…

― ¡Ay ya mamá! ―gritó Alice de repente muy enojada ¿Qué rayos pasaba?― Lo sabrá ya tarde o temprano ¿No?

― ¡Alice! Esto no es asunto tuyo, mejor…

De ahí en más todo pareció ir en cámara lenta. El sonido quedó apagado en mis oídos, tal y como si me hubiera aislado del mundo. Era una sensación onírica casi.

Pasé de ver discutiendo a mi madre con Alice -por algo que en verdad me tenía intrigado ya que al parecer me concernía- a escuchar el sonido de risas provenientes de la puerta de entrada. Cortando la discusión de tajo.

Mis latidos se aceleraron sin saber muy bien porqué y un escalofrío de antelación recorrió cada una de mis vértebras.

Ellos entraron corriendo entre risas, tan solo parando a cerrar la puerta para luego perderse en un beso que estaba seguro que no se hubieran dado si hubieran estado conscientes de los tres pares de ojos que no les quitaban la mirada de encima.

No supe cuantos minutos pasaron. Solo que me quedé allí, viendo como ellos se comían la boca hasta dejarse sin aliento y como se tocaban con las manos recargados contra la pared de lado a la puerta. Finalmente reaccioné en el momento en el que escuché un sonoro carraspeo a mi lado. Alice. Ambos saltaron aun con las sonrisas pegadas en sus sonrojados rostros, girándose con lentitud hacia el lugar del cual provino el sonido… Y quedando totalmente pálidos y estáticos al vernos… Al verme.

Y luego todo se fue rápidamente al carajo.

Yo gritándole a Edward todos los improperios habidos y por haber.

Alice gritándome que la culpa era de ambos.

Edward gritándole a Alice y a mí que nos callásemos.

Bella gritándole a Edward que se fueran.

Y mi madre, mi dulce y tierna madre, gritando como una fiera a todos que nos calmáramos.

Al final no lo soporté y me abalancé sobre él.

Gritos de todas las mujeres llenaron el espacio, pero yo estaba enceguecido así que aquello me importó bien poco en realidad. Logré atinarle un golpe, un puño en la mandíbula que le giró por completo la cara y a punto estuve de darle otro cuando Bella se interpuso un segundo antes con los ojos ligeramente fruncidos esperando recibir el impacto por él. Aquello me descolocó aún más, lo reconozco. Por suerte reaccioné a tiempo. Tan solo rozando sus cabellos con mi puño cuando este terminó incrustado en la pared, justo al lado de su asombrado, enojado y tenso rostro. Todo se paralizó entonces por unos segundos.

Lo siguiente fue que Edward giró a Bella mirándola con absoluta preocupación y comenzando a decirle lo estúpida que era por ponerse así, en medio de una pelea, mientras ella llorando le acariciaba el lugar en el que ahora se enrojecía el anterior golpe y en el que ahora la piel se estaba ligeramente hinchando. Momentos después mi madre estuvo delante de mí con los ojos lacrimosos comenzando un sermón al cual no presté ninguna atención.

Desviando la mirada tan solo pude ver a Alice mirando todo con ojos tristes.

― ¿Cómo pudiste Edward? ―escupí con puro odio.

― ¡¿Qué? ¿Él? ¿Cómo pudiste tú? ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para venir y arruinarlo todo… De nuevo? ―me gritó Bella girándose rápidamente para encararme con los ojos llenos de puro… ¿Odio también? ¿Hacia mí?

Su mirada me congeló.

―Shh, tranquila ―susurró él abrazándola. Mis puños se cerraron en respuesta, listos para otro impacto―. Vamos. Te llevaré a tu casa.

― ¿Pero?

Él colocó un dedo delicadamente sobre sus labios y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Una conversación silenciosa pasó a través de sus ojos y luego ella tan solo asintió resignada. Y eso fue todo.

De aquello ahora hacía ya tres días. Tres días en los que casi no he dormido. En los que casi no he hablado con nadie. Joder ¡Todos lo sabían! Todos lo sabían, y nadie dijo nada. Y yo aquí, haciendo el papel de galante idiota. Arrg, quería romper todo.

No. Había venido para algo y no me iría sin escuchar lo que sea que fuera de su boca, de sus dulces labios.

Era ya de madrugada, todo se encontraba en calma, en total silencio y quietud. Otra noche sin dormir. Y fue entonces cuando lo hice. Antes de que me arrepintiese salté de la cama, me enfundé en unos pantalones de jeans y una camiseta negra ajustada, las zapatillas y todo lo necesario para salir de allí –llaves de la casa, del coche, billetera, celular, campera-. Con todo aquello al fin listo bajé la escalera a la carrera y volé al jeep, a aquel auto que tanto amaba, y salí rumbo a mi destino.

Quince minutos. Eso fue todo lo que me tomó llegar allí. Treinta más fueron los que me tomaron para reunir el valor suficiente y bajar del coche… Y unos cinco más para ir lentamente caminando hacia su puerta. Y llamar.

Sí, bueno, a pesar de todo lo que me he demorado aquí dando vueltas tan solo eran las 8:24 de la mañana, lo más seguro es que estuviera durmiendo ¿no? –pensaba cuando tras unos minutos de llamar a la puerta vi que nadie contestaba.

De pronto y de la nada –ya que ningún ruido me avisó de ello- la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a una muy adormilada Bella, con la bata ligeramente entreabierta. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando me vio allí, parado torpemente frente a ella con las primeras luces del alba despuntando en el lejano horizonte.

― ¿Emmett? ¿Qué…? ―preguntó visiblemente nerviosa arreglando su cabello –o intentándolo- y ciñendo su bata a su forma para cubrirse.

―Hola. Mira, sé que no son horas pero yo… Necesito… arrg, necesito hablar contigo. Puedo esperar. Si quieres podríamos hablar aquí o donde quieras eso no es probl…

―Alto. Emmett, son las ¡¿8:30? ―gritó al ver la hora detrás de sí en el reloj de la pared detrás de sí. Luego se apoyó frotándose los ojos contra la puerta y suspiró―. De acuerdo ¿Podrías esperarme mientras me arreglo? En unos minutos salgo ―no se me pasó por alto el detalle de que no me invitó a entrar ¿Quizás llamara a Ed? Tendría que esperar y ver.

―De acuerdo, te esperaré en el jeep ―ella sonrió un microsegundo y y supuse saber a que se debía aquello. _El jeep_.

―Bien, ahora salgo ―dijo cerrando la puerta despacio sí, pero en mi cara.

Veintisiete minutos y treinta y nueve segundos después fue cuanto tardó. Y no es que estuviera contando, noooo ¡Qué va!

―Vamos ―dije, con un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa escapándoseme sin mi permiso.

Sucede que de pronto me vi invadido por los recuerdos de cuando secretamente pasaba a recogerla para escaparnos solo los dos un rato, solo por el placer sencillo de sentirnos, de hablar, de disfrutar del otro.

Observé como Bella se frenaba unos segundos delante del coche y como segundos después giraba su hermosa cabeza para mirarme con, desconfianza. Luego sin decir palabra subió al coche mientras que yo le tenía la puerta.

Estaba completamente decidido a comportarme lo más civilizadamente posible ya que después del "incidente" yo la había tratado bastante mal y ahora me odiaba por ello. Si tan solo hubiera sido menos estúpido, ella, ella…

― ¿Vamos? ―preguntó ella en tono de duda mientras yo trataba de ocultar mi aturdimiento. Asentí y arranqué.

Lo cierto es que no tenía muy en claro donde llevarla. Hice rápidamente un paneo general de opciones y sonreí ante la más viable… El claro. Aquel en donde comenzaron las consecuencias de mis estúpidos actos –bueno en realidad fue en una fiesta en la cual me emborraché demás pero la significativa ruptura fue aquí.

Finalmente llegamos. Ella lució bastante sorprendida por el lugar elegido, pude verlo en su rostro, pero no dijo absolutamente nada al respecto. Bajé y fui a abrirle la puerta para ayudarle a bajar, mas ella no me esperó y tan solo saltó sola de él, cerrando de un portazo la puerta, remarcando entonces el silencio atronador del lugar. No dije nada ¿Con que fin? Caminé hacia el baúl y tomé la manta, la misma que en algún momento ella misma usó y que aún conservaba pequeñas salpicaduras y manchas de pintura en ella, y me fui hacia el centro del lugar para extenderla y así poder sentarnos. Estaba cagado de miedo. Necesitaba que… la necesitaba de nuevo en mi vida, necesitaba tenerla a mi lado y que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Observé como lentamente ella se acercaba y se sentaba en el otro extremo, dejando un graaaan espacio de por medio entre nosotros, uno que yo sentía como el mismo abismo.

― ¿Y? ―preguntó luego de unos segundos mirando hacia el cielo.

― ¿Y qué? ―pregunté a su vez un tanto descolocado.

El verla allí, tan pacífica, sencillamente mis pensamientos volaron. Pero el bufido que emitió sin dudas me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

―Emmet ―suspiró― ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso no me has lastimado ya lo suficiente? ¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres? Han pasado ocho meses desde que… aquello pasó, muchas cosas cambiaron ¡Todo cambió!... Yo cambié ―dijo esto último en un bajo susurro que, de no ser por el silencio del lugar y el hecho de tenerla tan cerca no la habría escuchado―… Y también tú por lo que veo ―hizo una leve pausa y luego su rostro se encrespó― ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué vienes luego de tanto a exigir cosas que ya no existen? ―me dijo ella sin mirarme con toda la calma del mundo, aunque de fondo se pudieran notar claramente sus sentimientos de rabia y dolor.

―Bella, en estos meses… ―suspiré― No sabes el tiempo que me la he pasado acostado pensando en ti. Nadie, absolutamente nadie me vio peleando contra mí mismo para no venir antes, para ya no joderte más. No me lo refriegues en la cara ¡Ya sé lo que hice y aun me siento mal por todo aquello!... Todavía te quiero. No te das una idea de lo que he sufrido y llorado, queriendo aunque fuera por teléfono suplicar tu perdón. Por favor, no me digas que es demasiado tarde ¡Por favor Bella dame una oportunidad! Dame la oportunidad de que todo sea como antes de que la jodiera ―dije todo de corrido―… Sé que sales con mi hermano tan solo para lastimarme, sabías que en algún momento me enteraría y que me dolería… Lo lograste ¡no lo hagas más! ¡Lo siento!

― ¡Ya es tarde Emmet! Y, te soy sincera… Si hubieras dicho algo de esto, así, aquel día en mi casa luego de todo de todo aquello seguramente te lo hubiera creído y creo que hasta incluso perdonado todo, TODO Emmet, TODO. Pero no, aquel día incluso me gritaste sin siquiera tratar de entender cuan dolida estaba. Esto nunca fue un "nosotros"… fue sobre ti ¡Siempre es sobre ti! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? ¿No te das cuenta de lo egoísta que eres? Vienes aquí, después de que hace ocho meses me metiste los cuernos con en ese entonces mi mejor amiga y luego desapareces durante siete eses pretendiendo que con un "lo siento" ya vuelva a tus pies para que tú te puedas sentir mejor contigo mismo. Pues no Emmett, lo nuestro se acabó ese día en que me di cuanta de que lo nuestro era tan solo una jodida mentira, una fantasía. Te perdono, sí, de verdad que lo hago. Pero lo nuestro se acabó ―dijo ella de manera rotunda apretando los puños a los lados de su cadera porque para aquel entonces ya se había puesto de pie al igual que yo.

Podía ver cuan convencida estaba por el brillo de sus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos chocolates que siempre decían más que sus palabras.

―Y no te atrevas a hablar o tan siquiera opinar de la relación que tengo con Edward por simple despecho. Nadie lo planeó, solo… se dio. Y créeme que yo sí luché para que no pasara justamente por el jodido y patético hecho de estar ligado a ti ―escupió con ¿Desprecio?

Creo que preferiría que me odiara a que me despreciara así o que sienta pena por mí. Me estaba destrozando ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta? ¡Quería gritar! ¡Espera! ¡Estoy tratando de salvarnos!... Por favor Bella… No digas que todo ha terminado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeeno, ¿Q opinan de este Emmet? Da para pegarle unos cuantos golpes verdad? ^^<strong>  
><strong>Veremos ahora q hace Bella ;)... Nos leemos en el próx!<strong>

**Como siempre besos y cuídense... Guada* **

**¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ?**


	6. This is how is feels

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Recuerden que cada título corresponde al tema de la canción del grupo de The Veronicas en el que está basado ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: "This is how is feels"<strong>

**BPOV.:**

¿Ahora quieres hablar? ¿Ahora suplicas por aclarar todo y volver?

_Ocho meses Emmett. Ocho meses han pasado desde que tú lo arruinaste todo_ –pensé para mí tras escuchar las palabras que salían de su boca- _¿Por qué tuviste que venir a arruinarlo todo una vez más? ¿Por qué ahora?_

Ok, lo acepto. Fui yo la que cogió el teléfono y aceptó venir con él aquí sí… Pero creo que básicamente es porque sabía a que había venido y que si lo conocía como creía conocerlo… él no se iba a detener hasta lograrlo, ergo, mejor acceder pronto y aclarar –o al menos intentarlo- todo.

Sí, ilusa de mí. Yo esperando hablar, aclarar y seguir cada quien por su lado. No fue así.

Aquel día terminamos nuevamente a los gritos porque él insistía en que andaba con Edward por él, solo para lastimarlo a él, solo para joderlo a él –bufé, no pude evitarlo-. Sí, claro. Emmett siempre el centro del mundo… Joder.

El insistente sonido del móvil volvía a sonar ¡basta! –quise gritar- ¡ya basta!

No pensaba atenderlo. Estaba sumamente enfadada con él.

Por su culpa ayer Edward y yo habíamos discutido como nunca, al punto de que él se fue dejándome sola y con la palabra en la boca, y… ¡Mierda dolía! Yo no quiero que él se enoje, y mucho menos por Emmett. No, él no me iba a joder esto también ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justamente ahora?

Mi relación con Edward había sido sin lugar a dudas, inesperada. Y, tal y como le dije a Emmet, el hecho de que Ed fuera el hermano de mi ex -¡Dios! ¡Qué cliché suena eso! En fin…- y más que nada sabiendo como podría terminar todo de primera mano más el hecho de que ya era mi amigo… bueno, basta decir con que habían sido dos grandes razones para pensarlo todo más de dos veces… y ahora esto.

No. Sencillamente, no. No iba a permitir que Emmett nos arruinara. No, no y no.

Edward había demostrado ser un amigo excepcional, una pareja envidiable, un gran compañero y… el mejor novio que jamás hubiera esperado de él o de cualquiera. Edward simplemente me había puesto de cabeza por él. De pronto ante él era tan solo una típica adolescente deslumbrada hasta de cada vello de su ser.

Y creo que era una obviedad decir que no iba a cambiar eso por volver con aquel con él que me había hecho tanto daño ¡Mucho menos para terminar haciéndole a alguien tan especial la misma mierda por la que yo había pasado! NO. Edward también había pasado una vez por ello y… ¡Joder no! Yo no sería capaz de hacerle eso, de… engañarlo. Eso lo destrozaría, lo sé.

Todavía no estaba completamente segura de como calificar mis sentimientos hacia él, no les daba un nombre ¿Amor? Seguro. Pero aún era en su mayoría como el amor a un gran amigo, a alguien muy especial. No. Todavía no podía calificarlo como el amor que creí tener a Emmett, aunque, en cierto punto eso también sería errado ¿No? Yo no quería vanagloriar algo tan falso o siquiera idealizarlo…

Suspiré.

Pero… aun así…

Podía sentir como mis sentimientos hacia Edward eran cada vez más firmes, más profundos. Y tenía miedo, porque sabía que en poco tiempo él sería completamente el dueño de mi corazón y, no estaba segura de estar preparada para querer tanto así a alguien.

Sin embargo esos eran temas nuestros, de pareja, y lo que yo no iba a permitir era que el idiota de mi ex fuera el que nos hiciera perdernos. Eso sí que no.

.

.

Los siguientes días resultaron algo confusos y agobiantes por decirlo suave.

Primero que nada había podido hablar tranquila y seriamente con Ed y pudimos arreglar nuestras diferencias. Él solo había estado ofendido y dolido porque no le había avisado siquiera del encuentro, además de estar algo –bastante- celoso y, ciertamente nervioso, de que por alguna razón que yo aun no podía entender, decidiera finalmente volver con él. Todo eso según lo que me confeso aquel día mientras hablábamos. Así que, mitad por él mitad por mí, fue que en los días siguientes intentaba no despegarme de él y adorándolo aún más, demostrándole con besos y palabras cuan importante se había vuelto para mí.

Por obvias razones el ir a su casa como solíamos hacerlo quedó fuera de discusión y, sin embargo, eso no fue un problema para nada. Muchas veces nos quedábamos en mi casa, haciendo deberes, charlando, mirando una película, o simplemente en alguna ardiente ronda de besos. Ok, lo reconozco, la última se llevaba la gloria pero bueno ¿Mi excusa? Era adolescente, tenía un novio de infarto… Y mis putas hormonas estaban haciendo estragos en mí al punto de volverme loca con tan solo mirarlo. Pero ese era otro tema.

Los días fueron pasando y de pronto caí en la cuenta de que como agua habían pasado diez días desde que Emmet había llegado. Y que, tan solo quedaban cuatro para que se fuera… para que todo volviera a ser completamente normal. Ja ¡Sí, claro! El puto destino se mofaba de mí eso era evidente.

Era un día como cualquier otro e iba saliendo de la escuela con Edward hacia el volvo, cuando ambos nos paramos en seco.

Justo delante del coche de mi novio se encontraba aquel monstruo de jeep que tanto había llegado a odiar, con un muy sonriente Emmet recostado sobre la puerta del conductor con aspecto relajado… confiado.

¡Por favor! ¿Qué acaso no se rendiría? ¿Acaso no aceptaba un jodido NO? Arrg. Quería gritar de pura frustración y rabia.

Edward apretó fuertemente mi mano y en ese momento supe que no era la única que lo estaba pasando mal.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude notar que muchos se detenían a observar a ver que sería lo que sucedería ¡JODER! ¡Cómprense una vida carajo!

Lo que menos quería era llamar la atención con un espectáculo de "los hermanos Cullen pelean por Swan". Seee, ya me imaginaba los cotilleos.

Segundos después estábamos frente a él.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―dije casi gruñendo y sin poder o querer contenerme. Emmett sonrió.

―Vamos, te llevo a tu casa. Tenemos que hablar ―tuvo el tupé de decirme.

Ok, suficiente. Mi paciencia con su estúpido ego ya era nula.

―Mira ―comencé―… la verdad no sé porque ya siquiera me gasto en responderte pero en fi… Me iré a MI casa con MI novio, como cada día. Si quieres hablar de acuerdo, me rindo, hablaremos, pero Edward estará presente como MI novio y será en MI casa para que pueda echarte a gusto en cuanto lo crea oportuno ―dije para luego respirar hondo tratando estúpidamente de serenarme―… No sé como quieres que te diga que no me interesa escucharte, que ya es taaaaarde pero bueno, allá tú. Vámonos Ed ―dije tomándolo de la mano y tironeándolo un poco ya que él estaba mirándome verdaderamente sorprendido por lo que le había dicho a su hermano.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso me creía mojigata o qué? Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que ocurría cuando en verdad me enfadaba.

―Pero yo quiero… ―comenzó a decir Emmett cuando comenzábamos a bordear el coche.

― ¡Me importa una mierda lo que quieras Emmett! ¡Ya déjame en paz! Te lo digo por última vez, si quieres hablar, lo haremos. Pero será en mi casa y con Edward presente, él es mi novio y como tal puede saber lo que sea de mí ―dije cegada de furia.

―Oye yo…

― ¡Basta Emmett! ―gritó Edward con el rostro distorsionado de furia. Se le acercó un poco colocándome detrás de él para susurrarle― Mira, estamos haciendo un espectáculo y, quizás a ti no te importe claro está, pero Bella ya ha pasado por demasiado comentarios mal intencionados cuando ocurrió lo de ustedes y luego cuando comenzó lo nuestro. No necesita tener aún más problemas nuevamente por tu culpa. Si aún la quieres tanto como dices ―dijo casi escupiendo las palabras―, entonces haz lo que te pide por una puta vez.

Los observé mirarse con rabia infinita y, de pronto me sentí mal ¿Quién demonios era yo para venir a arruinar su relación de hermanos? ¿Por qué tuve que fijarme justamente en Edward? ¿O en Emmett? ¿Si no hubiera pasado lo de Emmett jamás hubiera salido con Ed?

―De acuerdo. Nos vemos allí en unos minutos ―dijo Emmett. Sus palabras dichas en un tono bastante fuerte me sacaron de mi nuevo tormento.

Edward no esperó nada más, simplemente se dio la vuelta y me abrazó por sobre los hombros para dirigirnos a su coche unos metros más allá. Sus modales no variaron a pesar del enojo ya que como siempre abrió mi puerta y me colocó el cinturón de seguridad antes de darme un beso en la frente y cerrar mi puerta al fin. Sin embargo, una vez que él estuvo en su asiento no se controló ya que puso primera y apretó el acelerador a fondo, de tal forma que las ruedas chirriaron de manera ensordecedora. Segundos después se escuchaban el mismo ruido de ruedas detrás de nosotros. Emmett nos seguía.

En tan solo unos minutos llegamos a mi casa y bajamos velozmente para entrar tan solo con un minuto de diferencia del jeep. Yo estaba nerviosa, no quería que pelearan ni nada, pero, a la vez quería cerrar definitivamente esa etapa para poder seguir tranquila con mi vida. Él no tenía derecho alguno a interponerse en ningún sentido.

―Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad? ―me susurró Edward al oído mientras me aprisionaba contra la pared del vestíbulo ni bien cerramos la puerta. Yo tan solo asentí.

―Tranquilo ―susurré apoyando una de mis manos en su mejilla y la otra en sus suaves e indomables cabellos―. Tiene que entender, y si no lo hace no me importa. Yo te quiero a ti. Eres lo mejor que tengo Edward y no voy a cambiarte por él le guste o no. Todo lo que sufrí con él fue a ti a quien le tocó repararlo, y eso te lo agradezco con el alma. Te quiero… Mucho… ―susurré yo a su vez contra sus labios y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Él tomó mis labios entre los suyos y me dio un beso furioso, uno cargado de sentimientos encontrados; por lo que mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar en consecuencia. Un beso que me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Un beso que me dejó con infinitas ganas de más. Un beso… que fue asquerosamente interrumpido por los insistentes golpes en la puerta a nuestro lado nos hizo separar siendo bruscamente sobresaltados ¡AAARRGGG! Emmett. Edward masculló por lo bajo claramente enojado y frustrado mientras bufaba y se pasaba furiosamente una mano por sus cabellos ya de por sí alborotados. Yo en cambio, cerré mis ojos y me concentré en relajar cada músculo de mi cuerpo y a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para acompasar mi alocada respiración. Ufff ¡Vaya beso! Pensé un tanto divertida… cosa que no duró mucho ya que los golpes volvieron y con ellos parte de mi tensión. Bufé y me giré hacia la puerta para abrir diciendo un ligero "Voy", pero antes de tomar el picaporte la mano de Ed me detuvo para tomar mi rostro entre las suyas y susurrar contra mis labios…

―Te quiero, y estoy aquí… Estaré aquí mientras así lo quieras…

―Siempre. Y también te quiero ―dije fervientemente dándole un ligero roce de labios―. Vamos. Es hora de acabar con esto de una buena vez ―él solo asintió endureciendo sus hermosas facciones.

―Ve a la sala, yo abro ―le miré y asentí. Confiaba en él, así que me volteé para ir a sentarme al sillón de la sala. Expectante.

Sentí claramente como la puerta se abría y luego un leve murmullo antes de que le siguieran el ruido de pasos cada vez más cercanos.

Ellos estaban allí, frente a mí.

Extendí una mano y vi como ambos miraban ese gesto como invitación… Solo quería a uno de ellos.

―Ven Ed ―dije quedamente. Emmett resopló.

Edward vino a mi lado, sentándose tranquilamente en el apoyabrazos de este.

―Bien.

En silencio Emmett se sentó en el sillón más cercano a nosotros mirándome fijamente en todo momento.

―Bella, creo innecesario y hasta ridículo que me estés dando esta farsa de pantalla ¡Ya lo entendí? ¿Ok? Lo dije antes y lo repito ahora; LO SIENTO. En verdad lamento mucho lo que pasó, todo por lo que te hice pasar pero… ya basta –dijo él.

Me dejó helada al verlo, jamás lo había visto así. Estaba, desolado. Mirándome como si en ello se le fuera la vida, completamente bañado en el dolor y el arrepentimiento sincero. Mas luego volteó hacia Ed y sin duda sus expresiones cambiaron, pero tampoco es que fueran malas. Comprensión, dolor, envidia; esas eran algunas de las emociones que expresaba.

―Ed, sé que no estas enamorado de ella ―me tensé automáticamente ante sus palabras dichas tan crudamente―, pero yo sí, hermano, yo sí. La amo y he vuelto por ella ¡He vuelto para arreglarlo todo! No quiero pelear contigo pero… lo haré por ella ―dijo con voz seria. Y creí hacerme pipi en mis pantalones ¡Mierda! ¿Pero quién carajos era él? Sí, seguía siendo un insoportable bastardo arrogante pero… estaba distinto, cambiado… Aunque aun así ya no quería saber nada de él. Arrg. Vi que iba a comenzar a hablar nuevamente y estaba lista para interrumpirlo cuando fue Edward quien salió de su silencio para responderle.

―Emmett, yo tampoco quiero pelear o enojarme contigo ―suspiró―, pero no me haré a un lado. No dejaría a Bella a menos que fuera ella quien me lo pida ―Em lo miró mal―. Sé que sufres y, que estás arrepentido… pero quizás no sea suficiente. Quizás ya es tarde. Y creo que deberías comenzar a aceptarlo. La quiero Em ―susurró tras una pausa cargada de tensión―. La quise antes como amiga y ahora aun más como mi pareja, por favor entiende eso. Sé lo que ella sufrió por ti, yo estuve allí, CADA DÍA… Y lo odié, en verdad te odié por haberle hecho pasar por todo aquello. Por como la dejaste, y por todo lo que tuvo y tuvimos que soportar todos. Y no quiero ni que pienses en que Bella lo ideó en tu contra ni nada por el estilo. A ambos nos costó mucho decidirnos a avanzar justamente por ti, porque sabíamos como podrías llegar a tomarlo si es que te importaba y por como se vería.

― ¡¿Pero qué tengo que hacer? ―dijo levantándose de un salto de donde se encontraba― ¡La amo! ¡Aún te amo Bella! ―dijo él derrumbándose―. Solo quiero que todo regrese a la normalidad, que todo sea como antes Bells…

Me tensé otra vez ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que acaso este '_hombre'_ no pensaba en lo que salía de su boca?

―Emmett, creo que ya no tienes nada más que decir. No puedes seguir… estorbando en mi relación con Ed. No puedes seguir apareciéndote en cada jodido lugar al que vaya. Ni siquiera puedes ya seguir llamando porque no te atenderé. Ya no. Tú no entiendes razones, y esto está mal. Te estás obsesionando y no es conmigo, sino con que todo sea como antes –tú mismo lo has dicho-, y Em, te tengo noticias ¡Ya no se puede volver atrás! ―grité un tanto exasperada por que me dejara en paz― Lo hecho, hecho está y ya nada podrá cambiarlo. Lo siento pero ya no puedo permitirme dedicar más tiempo a esto, a que lo entiendas por las buenas ¿Acaso no era a mí a quien NO querías? ¿No era siempre yo la que se aferraba? Ahogándote. Hemos terminado y ya no hay vuelta atrás pero creo que te vendría bien decirte que es así como se siente, es así o peor como me sentí yo. Cuando esperas una llamada que en el fondo sabes que nunca llegará; cuando sueñas despierto extrañando hasta lo más mínimo de una persona. Cuando destrozan tu confianza y solo te quedas sosteniendo un corazón roto. Me jodiste Emmett, jodiste lo nuestro de la peor manera y ni siquiera te importó, no entonces… Acepta que yo ahora he seguido con mi vida, respeta eso al menos. Muy en el fondo aún tengo dudas sobre perdonarte aquello, pensé que ya lo había hecho pero… aún duele; sin embargo solo me limitaré a olvidar que existes, a olvidar que lo nuestro existió. Tú eres quien me despreció, a la que encima culpaste. Lo siento pero con todo lo que pasó tú mismo me has enseñado a odiarte un poco. Estaba en verdad enamorada de ti, quizás demasiado al punto de ser ciega ―sentí un apretón en mi mano. Ed. Él siempre reconfortándome hasta con lo más mínimo―. Intenté que todo funcionara Em, tú sabes que sí, pero no fue suficiente entonces ¿Por qué diablos sería distinto ahora? ¿Por qué he sido yo la que te ha dejado? ¿Todo esto es por un ego magullado? No Emmett, ya no más. Lo siento, sé como te sientes, o casi, pero esto se acaba acá y te pido por lo que alguna vez sentimos que no lo alargues más.

Él quiso interrumpirme unas cuantas veces en mi extenso monólogo pero yo automáticamente seguía hablando así que no pudo. Ahora estábamos ahí, mirándonos fijamente y viendo la realidad en nuestros ojos. Una sonrisa triste curvó sus labios mientras agachaba la cabeza… y entonces supe que era el fin, él finalmente lo había aceptado.

―En verdad lo lamento… por todo ¿Lo sabes verdad mi Bells? ―Ed se tensó cuando me nombró como suya pero un apretón de mis dedos fue suficiente para mantenerlo calmado.

―Sí, ahora lo sé.

―Siempre te querré pequeña… ―dijo con los ojos ligeramente más húmedos―. Mejor me voy, tengo que preparar mi regreso.

― ¿No te ibas en unos días? ―se aventuró a preguntar Edward.

―No. Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Prefiero volver, aún tengo mucho en que pensar ―dijo el grandote negando con la cabeza.

―Emmett… ―dijo levantándome al igual que él.

Sabía que quizás estuviera mal. Que esto podía verse de manera ambigua, pero no me importaba.

Lentamente solté la mano de Ed que se crispó por un momento y me acerqué a él rodeando su enorme torso con mis delgados bracitos, estrujándolo contra mí, mientras apretaba la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el retumbar de sus latidos erráticos.

Él instantáneamente me abrazó muy pero muy fuerte, casi queriéndome fundir con él… y luego me soltó para girarse y largarse de allí en menos de un segundo.

Sabía que no volvería a verlo en un tiempo. Sabía que me dolía haberle dicho todo eso y verlo luego sí… Pero también sabía que mi relación con Edward no iba a avanzar a ningún lado si este capítulo no estaba y quedaba bien cerrado.

Tras quedarme viendo la puerta por unos segundos sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban desde atrás así que me giré para que él me consolase un poco y para sentir ese cariño tan especial que emanaba de él hacia mí haciéndome sentir completamente especial y querida.

No quería hablar, así que lo besé suavemente, intentando demostrarle lo mucho que había significado el que él estuviera conmigo en este momento y mucho que lo quería. Como siempre, él me correspondió con aún más.

* * *

><p><strong>Como ven me estoy portando jejjeje... actualicé todos mis fics menos EPDMS = ahora q todo esto está listo le meteré pata a ese ;)**

**¿Les gusta como habló Bella? ¿Qué opinan de Emmett?**

**Ahora sí, como siempre nos leemos pronto... Besos y Cuídense! guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ?**


	7. I could get used to this

**DISCLAIMER: Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Recuerden que cada cap estará basado en un tema del grupo The Verónicas. El título lleva el nombre del tema en cuestión.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

"**I Could Get Used To This"**

**BPOV**

Había pasado ya un largo mes desde que pasó aquella inesperada visita de mi ex y por fin las cosas parecían ir volviendo a su sitio.

Aquel día, tras aquella intensa charla, Emmett se fue de mi casa y nadie supo nada de él hasta la mañana siguiente cuando al fin llegó a la casa de sus padres con aspecto terrible –según lo que me contó Edward más tarde- y fue solo para juntar sus cosas y despedirse rápidamente de todos. Bueno, de todos menos de Edward que, aunque no me gustó entendí que todo era sencillamente demasiado para asimilar. Emmett estaba tan malditamente confiado y, cegado, que todo lo que le dije fue como si un auto chocara con una jodida pared tras ir a unos 250km/h.

Eso sin lugar a dudas era algo fuerte. Pero bueno… no me siento orgullosa de haberme sentido alegre por su partida mmm… como sea, admito que fue algo que no pude evitar sentir por más que quisiera. En realidad más que nada sentí alivio, sí, el alivio y la expectativa de tranquilidad y estabilidad que me ofrecía volver a mi maravillosa rutina con mi novio.

Mi novio. Se sentía tan… extraño, decir o siquiera pensar en aquella palabra y que automáticamente una imagen de Edward apareciera en i mente. Suspiré. Diablos, creo que de todo lo que me sentía segura en mi vida básicamente se resumía a él.

Primero, Edward era la mejor persona que alguna vez creí poder llegar a conocer.

Segundo, y por extraño que parezca él está increíblemente a gusto conmigo… y me quiere, y no precisamente como su amiga o hermana, nooo. Me quiere a mí, como su pareja, como su amiga, como su novia… como su mujer. SU mujer.

Y tercero, muy a pesar de todos los peros que me quiera poner a mí misma finalmente tenía que admitirlo. Estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de él como nunca llegué a estarlo de su hermano, como nunca creí poder llegar a amar y… casi diría de manera dolorosa, ya que mi pecho, se encogía nada más verlo y mi corazón corría, se paraba, brincaba, se quebraba, se iluminaba tan solo como respuesta a sus palabras, a sus miradas, a su simple presencia.

En la escuela ya no éramos novedad y el encuentro con Emmett en el aparcamiento fue tan solo un hecho aislado y remoto… lo rumores estuvieron eso era seguro, pero yo ni siquiera hice caso de ellos, no merecía la pena escucharlos cuando podía ocupar mi tiempo escuchando la hermosa voz de mi Dios personal susurrando palabras tiernas a mi oído. Aunque, a pesar de todo, lo único que no podía evitar que me molestara o afectara eran las miradas que prácticamente todas las chicas del instituto.

Algunas me miraban como poca cosa, está bien lo era, lo sabía; mientras que otras lo hacían con creciente ira –me valen madre, él aún me quería a mí-, y otras… otras me miraban con simple lástima… y estas eran las que me enojaban y dolían a la vez, porque sencillamente me recordaban que yo seguramente terminaría siendo algo pasajero para Ed… y me dolía… mucho.

Solo una vez se lo comenté a Edward –obligada- cuando me encontró llorando sentada en una mesa fuera del comedor. Él se volvió medio loco lo reconozco y terminó enojándose conmigo por tomar en tan poca cuenta cuando él me decía que me quería… Y eso solo fue peor.

Aquella vez Tanya me había dicho las cosas bien claras y, a pesar de que logré contestarle y callarla, sus maliciosas palabras habían calado hondo en mí. Así que luego de aquello yo simplemente me guardé mis temores para mí, mis miedos, mis inseguridades.

Sin embargo cada día él me demostraba lo que en realidad sentía por mí con las más bellas y maravillosas acciones.

Como un suspiro pasó otro mes y todo era tan… hermoso. Tan simple. Tan nosotros.

Hubo veces en las que se colaba por mi ventana y me despertaba con un dulce beso en los labios aprovechando que Charlie se iba un poco más temprano de lo usual y diciéndome entre beso y beso cuan preciosa me veía… era encantador.

Otra vez, cuando después de toda una batalla con mi padre logré convencerlo de dejarme quedar a dormir en su casa para ver películas y demás, él me despertó trayendo un gran desayuno a la cama. Una bandeja adornada rústicamente con hermosas y pequeñas flores celestes y blancas, con algunas lilas, hortensias que Esme plantaba y cuidaba en el jardín de su casa.

El desayuno no era nada demasiado elaborado, al contrario, era simple y bonito, como nosotros. Un café –cortado para mí-, un vaso de zumo, unas tostadas y un graaan tarro de mermelada de frambuesas que él sabía era mi favorita.

Como dije, pequeños detalles que hacían muchísima diferencia en mí.

Decir que mi cabello estaba hermoso cuando recién despertaba y en realidad sabía que más bien parecía un gran nido de avestruz o algo así, o decir que mi boca era el mejor puto sabor del mundo cuando –como suele pasar en las mañanas- mi aliento apestaba como cadáver de cinco años.

Él era un dulce, era muy tierno y cariñoso… pero un pésimo mentiroso. Lo cual en realidad estaba genial por mí ya que al menos podía elegir si indagar más en algo o hacerme la tonta pero siempre jodidamente consciente de que había algo más detrás. No como con su hermanito cuando me tragué el cuento entero con todos los puntos, espacios y comas.

Los días pasaron y yo estaba que no cabía en mi cuerpo por la felicidad de tenerlo a mi lado. No podía creer que existiera una persona tan maravillosa como él y mucho menos que pudiera decir abiertamente que era mío pero, sin dudas podía acostumbrarme a esto, a él, a su amor. Aceptaba todo de él.

Ciertamente muchas veces que todo esto era en realidad demasiado bueno para ser verdad y otras agradecía a cada santo que conocía –que confieso no eran muchos- ya que no sabía _qué_ pero de seguro en algún momento de ésta o una vida pasada había hecho algo muy, muy bueno como para merecerlo. Eso, o alguien por allí arriba se equivocó grueso, pero no es que fuera a avisarles ¿no?

Hace unos días me sorprendió mostrándome la palma de su mano abierta en la mitad de la clase de biología donde se leía perfectamente mi nombre con un mu elaborado _TE AMO_ debajo, claramente había sido remarcado unas cuantas veces con distintas tintas y eso pero lo que me dejó casi de un paro fueron esas simples dos palabras que para mí tenían luces de neón. Casi lloro de solo recordarlo… y por supuesto lloré allí también quedando frente a todos como una triste lunática.

¡JA!

No podía importarme menos. Malditos idiotas que solo estorbaban en mi momento romántico con el chico de mis sueños y maldito Edward por hacer eso en un lugar y momento en el que no podía darle un beso que le quitara todo el aire de sus pulmones… mmm… Bueno, en realidad sí le di un tremendo beso, uno muy muy bueno… uno que tuve que cortar cuando el jodido profesor llamó mi atención con un grito que hizo tronar mis oídos para luego reprenderme frente a toda la clase mientras el idiota de mi novio fallaba miserablemente en el estúpido intento de no reírse.

Pero… luego me desquité.

No demasiado ya que mi intención no era dejárselo servido en bandeja a las zorras que por allí abundaban, pero sí lo suficiente para que viera lo que pasaba cuando me hacía jugar con mi maldito autocontrol. O más bien nulo autocontrol. A ver ¿Quién mierda lo tendría estando él al lado diciendo o escribiendo esas cosas? Yo no desde luego.

Así que… digamos que jugué con el suyo.

Simplemente me hice la molesta y evité verlo, hablarle y sobre todo permitirle el contacto conmigo hasta la hora del almuerzo.

O sea… tres horas después.

La tensión y frustración eran casi palpables por lo que cuando llegué al comedor con Ángela después de nuestra clase casi huyo al sentir su intensa mirada sobre mí. No lo hice.

Él estaba sentado solo en una mesa, esperando… A saber qué pero esperando al fin. Y desvié mi vista para centrarme en hacer fila para terminar tomando solo una porción de pizza y una limonada. Caminé simulando tranquilidad al lado de Ang y Ben hacia otra mesa, pero de pronto una mano me quitó mi bandeja dejándome idiota en medio del comedor. Sentí mis mejillas arder… sabía que estaba siendo una completa idiota y pendeja para este punto pero… una vez que empecé con aquello de mi 'enojo' ya no pude parar… En fin, la cosa es que sin darme tiempo a nada –y no es como si hubiera pensado hacer algo-, me plantó un beso de campeonato que me quitó hasta las ganas d pensar. No pensaba, no oía, no veía, no nada.

Sentí, solo eso. Sentía su cálida boca moverse contra la mía, incitándome, degustándome; queriéndome.

Cuando finalmente cortamos nuestro intercambio de fluidos noté que ambos jadeábamos bochornosamente por aire. MIERDA. Mis pulmones hasta ardían. Y… poco a poco fue siendo más y más consciente del silencio tan completamente extraño que nos rodeaba.

Cada par de ojos de aquel lugar estaba clavado en nosotros. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Me removí un tanto –bastante-ñ incómoda, pero él apretó aun más mi rostro así que por fin abrí bien los ojos y lo miré de frente.

―Jamás ―susurró―. Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a enojarte así conmigo por una estupidez así. Sé que no era el lugar ni, el momento pero, fue un impulso, necesitaba decírtelo y… ―dijo con un evidente tono de preocupación en su voz. Me derretí.

Yo no quería ser una loca gruñona, eso era putamente seguro pero, el hecho de haberme dicho o más bien escrito algo tan hermoso e importante en un lugar en el que yo no podía abrir mis sentimientos para él en respuesta de eso fue lo que hizo que mi enojo creciera y se alimentara de manera totalmente irracional.

Y, extraña y maravillosamente, él lo entendió.

Él entendía y soportaba mis locos e imprevisibles cambios de humor y me calmaba y confortaba cuando en verdad enloquecía tuviera razón o no. Él era, después de todo, mi cable a tierra, aunque yo más bien diría mi cable a Edward. No había ninguna reacción que él no conociera porque él no pasaba absolutamente nada por alto, él tomaba cada cosa que decía, hacía o sentía y la tomaba en cuenta como si aquello fuera lo más importante del mundo para él.

Y, aunque a veces tuviera algo de miedo de sentir tanto por alguien, su sola presencia me calmaba… me estaba acostumbrando a esto porque con él todo era simplemente así, se daba; con Edward todo era natural como respirar. Con él era simplemente Bella, y me encantaba.

Por más que quisiera poner un alto, distancia o alejarme no podría, había perdido –en algún momento que no sabría precisar-, todo reflejo de resistencia hacia él porque la verdad era, que Edward era demasiado bueno para ser real.

Fue en ese mismo momento cuando, tras arrastrarlo de la mano a través del muy silencioso comedor lo llevé fuera, hacia unas mesas alejadas y me confesé –o más bien le grité- mis sentimientos. Todo sellado con un beso devastador e incitador. Mis hormonas salieron disparadas ante el contacto y, al parecer las de él también porque un tanto vergonzosamente pude sentir como cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a 'despertar' contra la parte aja de mi estómago.

Aquel contacto envió miles de diferentes sensaciones a través de mi muy acalorado cuerpo. Demasiadas.

Lentamente nos separamos y ambos nos ruborizamos con fuerza mientras a la vez nos mirábamos sonrientes.

El día obviamente fue de lo mejor al fin y al cabo porque, aun flotando en aquella nube acordamos en salir en una cita después del instituto, una cita SOLOS. No fue demasiado difícil convencer a nuestros padres, aunque más bien debería de decir que les '_avisamos'_ más que preguntamos. Como sea...

Esa tarde salimos directo a Port Ángels aprovechando el viaje para tener nuestras manos unidas todo el tiempo y darnos intensas miradas cargadas de significado.

Creo sinceramente que nunca fui más feliz en mi vida que en estos momentos. El poder compartir todo, desde lo importante hasta lo más importante hasta lo más insignificante de tu día a día con la persona que tienes al lado es sin lugar a dudas ni réplicas el mayor tesoro que alguien pudiera encontrar. Es un regalo que estaba profundamente agradecida de tener.

Volví de mis pensamientos cuando Edward apretó ligeramente mi mano mientras me miraba con esa sonrisa que resplandecía de felicidad y que hacía que mi rostro reflejara una de misma índole en respuesta inmediata.

Sí… ese día iba directo a mis tesoros…

Finalmente entramos al cine de la mano, una vez más contenta por conocernos ya que era obvio cual elegiríamos ambos. El cine era pequeño así que con solo tres salas las opciones no abundaban…

_Romance_… X ERROR… descartada, ni locos. Para romance el nuestro, para dramas la vida.

_Terror_… X Ehh, nop… Íbamos a disfrutar no a tener las tripas en la puta garganta….

_ACCIÓN_… O… ¡JODER SÍ! Habíamos visto todas las películas d esta serie más de una vez. Carajo hasta habíamos rayas algunos de los DVD's de tanto verlas. Es más, algunas veces las habíamos visto solos porque el resto de los chicos no compartían demasiado nuestros gustos.

Nuestros rostros se giraron para enfrentarse y nuestras bocas extendieron dos sonrisas al extremo dolorosas ¡No importaba! Esta era la cita ideal, con el novio ideal ¡n el momento ideal!

Los autos, la adrenalina, y porque no ¡Los chicos! Ok, no, pero ¡Mierda! Brian O'Conner estaba para comérselo.

Sip, la película amada por nosotros fue '_Rápido y furioso 5'_

Compramos las entradas y corrimos literalmente a la sala antes de que comenzara la función buscando buenos asientos, cosa que no fue difícil porque la hora no era pico.

Edward compró palomitas y refrescos y sin más nos vimos absorbidos por la película que literalmente nos dejó como locos. Reímos, bufamos, nos tensamos… estábamos viviendo la película en carne propia a pesar de estar simplemente sentados en el cine con las manos entrelazadas.

Una vez que salimos de allí con toda la emoción por las nubes y hablando como locos de remate sobre todo lo que habíamos visto, súper emocionados como niños con paleta nueva, Edward me llevó a cenar a '_La Bella Italia'_, obviamente comida italiana. Ambos pedimos lasaña combinada con mixta y tan solo nos dedicamos a comer y a perdernos en la mirada del otro.

Aquel día fue el más hermoso, completo, romántico, divertido e importante de mi vida y sería uno de esos recuerdos que me esforzaría cada día por mantener intacto en mi corazón y mente.

Ahora, aquí en mi casa, en mi cuarto, en mi cama, junto a la persona que más amo en la vida creo que en verdad he tenido muchísima suerte y agradeceré a quien sea aprovechando cada día al máximo mientras dure.

― ¿En qué piensas Bella? ―dijo él sonriéndome aun acariciando mi cabello recostado a mi lado.

―En lo feliz que soy, en que te amo demasiado y en que tengo la mejor maldita suerte del mundo ―dije con sinceridad hundiendo mi cara en su pecho.

―También soy feliz, también te amo… pero difiero en lo último, porque quien es un maldito afortunado por haberte conseguido soy yo. Eres la persona más jodidamente especial y hermosa que he conocido, conozco o conoceré… _TE AMO_, y tú eres mi vida ahora mi Bella, tú…

* * *

><p><strong>Owww... ¿No fue tierno? Ok, medio loco por la estúpida pelea pero a mí me encantó ;) Se me hace más real porque ¿Quién no tuvo peleas tontas -muy tontas- alguna vez? Mmm... yo sí, jajaj, aún las tengo =P<strong>

**Por cierto, subí nueva historia pero aclaro que no es para todos los gustos ok? Lean bien la intro q allí se clara bien todas las advertencias ^^**

**Como sea... Nos leemos en el próx, besos y cuídense... Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	8. Untouched

**DISCLAIMER: Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Recuerden que cada cap estará basado en un tema del grupo The Verónicas. El título lleva el nombre del tema en cuestión.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: Sí, bueno... Lo sé. Apesto! Lamento haberles dejado colgados así con la historia y no tengo muchas más excusas que decir que primero fue un gran bloqueo y que luego mi vida comenzó a ser una mierda -conjugado con q me quedé sin pc-... pero bueno. HISTORIA TERMINADA FINALMENTE... Solo quedan 2 ;)**

**Espero que les guste y disfruten... Besotes G***

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**"Untouched"**

**BPOV**.:

Dos meses habían pasado. Y... juro por lo más sagrado que han sido los más hermosos de mi vida.

Finalmente con Ed no solo éramos los novios más jodidamente felices, sino que también estado declarando nuestros sentimientos todos los días desde aquel gran momento. Yo literalmente sentía que caminaba sobre nubes cada vez que estaba con él.

A donde iba uno iba el otro. Ya hasta Esme medio se burlaba por ello diciendo siameses o cosas por e estilo. En cambio Charlie... bueno, él lo comentaba, o al menos lo hizo una vez pero, era Charlie y simplemente terminó diciendo un seco "se ven bien" para luego girarse y seguir viendo el partido de básquet que estaban dando en ESPN.

Sí bueno, ciertamente no todo era color de rosas. Aún de vez en cuando se escuchaba algún que otro murmullo con mi nombre ligado a Emmett y cosas así. Edward se enojaba bastante cuando pasaba pero yo ya me había hecho a la idea y me había en parte resignado... Quiero decir, es un pueblo chico y además, en verdad pasó. Sí estuve con Emmett, y sí me engañó con otra y un gran y enorme SÍ ahora salía con su hermano quien realmente me hacía sentir como la mejor mujer del mundo. Pero, como dije, éste era un pueblo condenadamente pequeño y cada suceso mínimamente escabroso era diseccionado y exprimido en su máxima potencia por todo el coro de cacatúas –que era como las había bautizado-. Tenían prácticamente la obligación social de sacarle todo el jugo posible.

Y el hecho de que yo saliera con Emmet Cullen, uno de los chicos más codiciados y considerados buen partido y bla bla bla para luego salir con su hermanito quien hasta entonces solía ser solo mi amigo fue sin duda algo más que un chismecito como para desaprovecharlo y dejarlo pasar pronto.

Como sea, a mí no me importaba para nada, allá ellas si no tenían vida de la que ocuparse como para andar queriendo perder el tiempo con la de los demás... Edward en verdad se molestaba horrores cuando por casualidad –es decir cuando no podía evitarlo-, mientras que yo intentaba hacerle ver que lo único que tenía que importarle era que al único que tenía todo el tiempo en mi mente era a él y que todos aquellos de los que en realidad valorábamos su opinión eran felices por nosotros.

Estaba tan segura como de mi nombre de que no iba a permitir que me alejara por nada del mundo. Haría lo que fuera para evitarlo. LO. QUE. FUERA. ¿Se entiende? Y, básicamente mi cabeza se había como que atascado en la idea de, mmm, este... hacerlo, con él,ejem, sí, eso. Ok, no es que fuera algo que solo se me ocurrió de la noche a la mañana, noooo... es que... simplemente, lo quiero, y quiero demostrarle todo lo que siento con mi cuerpo del mismo modo en que se lo demuestro en palabras y miradas desde que acepté estos, sentimientos tan abrumadores que me atacan cada vez que siquiera pienso en él.

Pero... y he aquí el quid de la cuestión... no sabía como, decírselo. Así que lo único que se me terminó por ocurrir hace poco fue comenzar a 'incitarlo' -solo un poquito, nada demasiaaado obvio-, para que se vaya tomando ciertas 'libertades' conmigo.

¿Saben qué pasó?

NA-DA.

Joder, él solo, simplemente ¡Arrg!

Él resultó ser demasiado caballero para su propio bien al final.

Mierda. Si no fuera porque nunca, jamás hablaría de todo esto con su madre ya podría ir contándole a Esme lo orgullosa que podía estar de su amado retoño (también juro que bufaba bastante groseramente cada vez que pensaba en ello)

Ojo, no es como si fuera acosándolo para hacerlo a cada minuto del día o algo similar ¡No, qué va! Yo tan solo me limitaba a... no limitarlo ¡Vaya juego de palabras!

Hará cosa de un mes desde que las 'situaciones' se han hecho cada vez más frecuentes. Pareciera que últimamente ya con tan solo un beso ya bastaba para querer comenzar a quitarnos la ropa.

Pero... tenía un pequeñín, chiquitín detallito de problema... ¡El muy hijo de su madre tenía un control del que hasta el papa estaría orgulloso!

JO-DER.

No lo entiendo. En verdad que no.

¿Acaso había algo mal conmigo? ¿Sería que realmente él no me deseara hasta _ese_ punto? ¡Porque juro que si no era eso no entendía una mierda! ¿No es la mujer quien por lo general pone todas esas trabas y eso? ¿Soy yo la que está mal? No ¿verdad? Entonces... ¿Por qué carajos las últimas cinco veces que en esta semana terminamos tirados a los besos y manoseos sobre una cama o ya en cualquier lado. el solo se para, se acomoda su muy inquieto _amigo_ e inmediatamente ponía una excusa para terminar yéndose a su casa mientras que y me quedaba allí, tirada, confusa y muy, muy caliente?

No era como si solo nos hubiéramos quedado en los besos. No, no era exactamente para tanto, pero tampoco era para estar dando saltos de gozo.

Edward ya me había estado tocando un poco los pechos y el trasero sin prendas de por medio. Sin embargo aún no me tocaba... allí. De ninguna manera ¡Y sinceramente yo ya me moría por ello! Lo necesitaba, en verdad que sí.

Hacía ya poco más de seis meses que estábamos saliendo y, bueno ¿Era hora, no? Llegar a cuarta base, pasar de etapa, regar el jardín y todas esas analogías idiotas que se decían comunmente cuando uno tenía miedo o timidez como para decir fuerte y claro que quería coger. O sea ¿Acaso no era esta la etapa de edad en la que un promedio de entre ocho y nueve de cada diez pensamientos en el hombre está básicamente relacionados de alguna extraña manera con el sexo? Lo cual le hace querer sexo, buscar sexo y ¿Conseguir sexo?

Jodeeeeeeer.

Edward definitivamente es un amor. Un divino, un tierno, hermoso, cariñoso y ejemplar novio ¿Pero acaso era el único novio moralista? MIERDA.

Esto sin lugar a dudas le estaba haciendo un importante daño a mi ya pobre y escaso ego.

Hace ya mucho, cuando salía con Emmett, aquello me '_interesaba_' -por decirlo suave-, y ciertamente me sentía bastante orgullosa de tener a un novio que me respetaba tanto y que se controlaba... Ok, eso solo fue hasta que me enteré de la cruel realidad en donde ese fantástico novio en realidad saciaba todas sus lujuriosas ganas con la perra de Rose. Pero ahora... Ahora yo realmente sabía que él no andaba con nadie porque francamente estábamos todo el maldito tiempo juntos y, si or alguna extraña casualidad no lo estábamos, vivíamos al teléfono ya que necesitábamos escucharnos como mínimo.

Para bien o para mal nos habíamos hecho muy dependientes del otro de una manera escandalosamente empalagosa por lo que ahora yo SABÍA que esta vez no era tanto MÍ problema. ERA SUYO... y como que me llamaba Isabella Marie Swan que iba a hacer que lo superara. PRONTO.

Él iba a ser mío. Tenía que serlo.

Mmm... Sí, bueno. Sé que suena como algo... ¿Desesperada? Sí, lo reconozco, pero es que... arrrgg...

¡Échenle la culpa a las malditas hormonas o a lo que mierda quieran! Mi excusa es siiiimple... MI... JODIDO... NOVIO... ESTÁ-DE-IN-FAR-TO... Y YO SOLO QUIERO VIOLARLO CADA PUTA VEZ QUE LO VEO... JODEEEEER...

¿Sueno desesperada? ¡Sí! ¡Joder, estoy desesperada!

Desesperada, frustrada, necesitada... y la lista seguía y seguía y seguía...

Quizás por como lo digo parezca demasiado, umm, ¿Sexual? Pues no, no lo es. Yo solo... quiero sentirlo. Quiero hacer el amor con él. Quiero ser suya y que él sea mío. Quiero que él me reclame como suya a su vez. Quiero amarlo y ser amada, ser capaz de sentir ese amor a nuestro alrededor mientras nos unimos en uno.

Esto ciertamente iba mucho más allá del sexo para mí en realidad.

Tener sexo es fácil, estaba segura de ello. Era, _común_, ordinario, y quizás hasta un póco grotesco dependiendo de la persona con la que se estuviese.

Lo que yo quería era el amor tras esas acciones. Amor con todas las letras. Quería sentirlo, palparlo, saborearlo, verlo, oírlo... quería empapar todos mis sentidos en aquel maravilloso sentimiento que estaba segura haría rebozar mi corazón de plenitud y felicidad por saber que él ERA el indicado.

Y quería sentirlo con él. Y con nadie más que con él.

Solo Edward me daba esa absoluta certeza de que todo sería PERFECTO fuera como, cuando y donde fuera. Cualquier momento o lugar estaría bien siempre y cuando fuera con él.

Ayer intenté hablarlo... Ok, lo admito. La cagué. Mucho. Para empezar... bueno ya de por sí comencé todo mal. Le dije que él era hombre y que ya era tiempo. Que estaba segura de que él tenía 'necesidades'. Necesidades que yo estaba más que dispuesta a afrontar. Necesidades de las cuales quería encargarme -ESO no lo dije-. Hablé de como pensaba no era realmente la gran cosa y... que recordaba muy bien lo que pasó la última vez y las consecuencias de que alguien me '_respetara_' tanto.

LO DIJE. LA CAGUÉ.

No me mal entiendan. Edward no se enojó ni nada pero, él, él solo me miró con ¿pena? Joder, no lo sé, pero se vio tan triste por unos segundos. Tan pensativo luego... demasiado pensativo.

Hablé tanto y tan rápido que no estaba segura de lo que decía. Sí, idiota de mí. Pero él .como siempre-, tuvo la respuesta perfecta para mí... de momento.

Él me dijo lisa y llanamente que, para él, dar ese paso sería sumamente importante y que él estaba completamente seguro de querer hacerlo y dar ese paso conmigo, pero... que aun no era el momento. Para ninguno. Y más que nada yo porque aun me encontraba nublada por los fantasmas del pasado. Por mis miedos con lo de su hermano. Emmett y sus dichosos cuernos eran ciertamente un karma mal tratado todavía.

Y él no quería ningún fantasma o sombra empañando un acto tan hermoso y único como ese para ninguno de nosotros. Me dijo con toda la calma del mundo que él sabía que yo no lo veía como a su hermano pero, que en algún punto casi inconscientemente me encontraba esperando que me traicionara haciéndole lo mismo y que eso le dolía pero que lo entendía porque Emmett había sido un reverendo estúpido y que eso no era algo simple de olvidar o perdonar.

Lo seeeeé. Sí, soy una idiota ¿Ok?

Como dije, las palabras -aunque erróneas-, solo salieron de mi boca... un escudo, eso creo que fueron . Un patético escudo... por tratar de no quedar como una estúpida niña cursi diciéndole firmemente lo que sentía. Ahora solo quedé aun peor quedando casi como una puta caliente además de tonta.

Genial.

Ayer terminé dejándolo simplemente solo porque ¿la verdad? Yo solo no podía hacerle frente luego de todo eso,. No tan pronto al menos.

Entendí lo que él quiso decir -o la mayor parte de ello al menos-. El problema es que él parece no entenderme a mí. No se trata de querer sexo porque sí. No quiero hacerlo por dejar de ser la estúpida virgen mojigata o la ex novia monja cornuda. No, no es eso... yo solo... quiero hacer el amor, con él, con la persona que amo más que a nada con todo lo que tengo y lo que soy.

Lo reconozco, me siento rechazada. Rechazada y dolida.

Así que aquí estoy hoy. Un aburrido domingo como cualquier otro. SOLA. En casa. Pensando. MUCHO. En todo y todos. Aparentemente me ha tocado un día de reflexión -ya era hora-.

Sin embargo -y como caído del cielo-, para el mediodía me llamó Charlie para preguntarme si querría ir a la Push a almorzar en la casa de los Black ya que al parecer había llegado una de las hijas de visita improvisada y tuvieron que cortar su ya rutinario día de pesca.

Genial. Y lo digo de veras.

No que quisiera quedarme aquí toda deprimida pensando una y otra vez en cosas que ya no puedo cambiar o hacer diferente ¿No? Así como tampoco quería ver a Edward con este horrible humor que me cargaba. Esto realmente era genial, despejaría mi mente y disfrutaría un rato.

Resultaba algo raro no vernos en todo un día después de parecer siameses por ya unos cuantos meses, pero era un respiro y además eso no significaba que no mantuviéramos el contacto. Para probarlo decidí dar el primer paso y enviarle un mensaje de texo deseándole un buen día y diciéndole de pasada que yo ya había organizado el mío.

Su respuesta no me sorprendí para nada.

A Edward no le gustó, no mucho al menos, el hecho de no poder verme y sobre todo el hecho de no poder hablar un poco más profundamente del tema. Él no quería que me enojara y bla bla bla... Así que sencillamente le dije que no lo estaba pero que ciertamente necesitaba un poco de espacio el día de hoy para manejar el rechazo. Finalmente, después de media hora al teléfono -porque los mensajes no eran tan rápidos, no alcanzaban y porque ambos queríamos escucharnos-, acordamos que me pasaría a buscar por la mañana al día siguiente ya que yo en la noche tendría que acomodar un poco más la casa y terminar las tareas de algún que otra clase.

.

Pasé un día extraordinario. Disfruté bastante de un poco de tiempo padre-hija en el almuerzo, me puse al día con Rachel sobre como le había ido hasta ahora n la universidad y en el resto en general mientras que preparábamos junto a Sue -la mujer de otro de los mejores amigos de papá-, el famoso pescado frito junto con grandes cantidades de variantes de ensaladas. Pude pasar un buen rato charlando cómodamente con Jacob, el hijo menor de Billy que era también dos años menor que yo y que sorprendentemente era increíblemente divertido. Me hizo reír muchísimo con las cosas más absurdas.

Mucho más tarde nos juntamos con sus amigos en la playa charlando y bromeando como la buena banda de adolescentes que éramos hasta que Charlie anunció con igual renuencia que ya era hora de irnos.

Fue un gran día.

Un día que, en su simpleza y alegría, me quitó la mayor parte de mis estúpidos miedos y absurdas angustias porque, en algún punto, entendí que, quizás no fuera 100% como Edward decía pero, así y todo, puede que realmente no sea nuestro momento porque, si uno quiere que sea especial simplemente se va a dar. Uno no puede planear eso -o por lo menos eso creo yo-, creo que lo mejor es que solo surja y uno aproveche el momento para liberar sus sentimientos de manera libre e incondicional en respuesta a con quien está.

Y sé que Edrwad notó mi cambio en cuanto escuchó mi voz al llamarlo antes de dormir para desearle una buena noche.

Estando con él era feliz. Más feliz de lo que fui y me sentí nunca y cada día lo amaba más y más así que SABÍA que para cuando llegara el momento, sería perfecto.

Sería perfecto por el simple hecho de que estaría con él.

Y mientras tanto yo solo me dedicaría a demostrarle cada día y a cada momento mi amor en cada una de mis acciones hacia él.

Con todo lo que era. Con todo lo que tenía.

Ya era suya de la mejor manera... el resto era solo... algo extra.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS A LOS RWS DEL CAP ANTERIOR -aunq haya sido ya hace tanto- <strong>

***Paz Cullen .*. Emotica G. W .*. Briit .*. Viivii .*. Tata XOXO .*. Samillan .*. Susana Bichito***


	9. We Are One

**DISCLAIMER: Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Recuerden que cada cap estará basado en un tema del grupo The Verónicas. El título lleva el nombre del tema en cuestión.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: antes que nada aviso que en la parte de diálogos se van a encontrar con los guiones bajos en vez de los largos que suelo usar =/... resulta que con el formateo de la pc se me jodió el office así que hasta que no consiga otro me quedo sin word =(...**

* * *

><p><strong>'WE ARE ONE'<strong>

**EPOV:**

Oficialmente hoy era el día.

Hoy hacía ya seis meses desde que estaba saliendo por fin con el amor de mi vida. Isabella Marie Swan. Y sin ningún tipo de cabida a duda, habían sido los mejores meses de mi vida.

Fue, difícil, el llegar a estar tan bien como lo estamos ahora, pero lo logramos.

Fue extraño y lo superamos.

Fue casi, absurdo, en cierto sentido de impráctica realidad porque, digo ¿Quién en su sano juicio asumiría sin problemas que de pronto hay más que una posible probabilidad de que surja una relación con el hermano menor de un ex que por cierto no solo te engañó sino que además quiso hasta echarte la culpa de eso?

Pero simplemente pasó, como todo. Los tiempos se fueron dando y las cosas acomodándose. Las palabras fueron saliendo y las dudas se fueron superando.

Las heridas fueron sanando.

Ella dejó de ser mi eterna amiga y casi cuñada para pasar a ser el amor de mi existencia y yo dejé de ser para ella el fiel amigo y el hermano del bastardo del ex -sí, es mi hermano y lo amo pero es lo que es-, para pasar a ser sencillamente el hombre que la ama con cada fibra de su ser. Ella lo sabe y yo lo sé. Ya no hay dudas. No más temores. no más comparaciones o recuerdos interfiriendo.

La esperé. Esperé pacientemente a que sanara el dolor y la amarga decepción. Esperé a que soltara los recuerdos dolorosos y me viera a mí, completamente por lo que yo era con ella y no como una posible sombra de lo que Emmett fue.

Sinceramente creo que ni ella se dio cuenta de cuanto necesitaba ese tiempo. En verdad. Pero yo loo hice y me alegro de haberlo hecho. Lo supe desde que me di cuenta de cuan hermosa era y de que mis habituales sentimientos de amistad y cariño fraternal se iban convirtiendo en algo más. Mucho más.

Y así es como llegamos a hoy.

Ya hacía dos semanas de que estaba preparando todo. Robaba cada minuto que podía de estar con ella para hacerlo. Para que todo quedara perfecto. Para que todo fuera como ella, para que realmente se sintiera 'especial', la persona más especial del mundo por y para mí. Única.

Y era una sorpresa.

Sí, sé que ella no es muy partidaria de ellas pero, en verdad, en verdad, en verdad espero que lo que le he preparado le agrade más.

Era la hora.

Con algo de ayuda de Jasper y Ben en los detalles finales -porque yo habría de estar con ella en esos momentos-, terminé de alistarme y me miré al espejo.

Bien. Bien, bien, bien. Mmm, alentarme a mí mismo no era tan buena idea como había pensado.

Negué con la cabeza y pensé en lo tonto que me veía haciendo muecas al espejo como si fuera un crío de cinco años que encima hablaba solo. Sí, todo un sex symbol.

Bajé con prisa por las escaleras rogando porque no hubiera nadie a mi paso.

Como era de esperar no tuve suerte.

Mi hermana salía en ese preciso momento desde el living para subir seguramente a su cuarto. Me miró. Tan solo me miró.

Por un momento me pareció que fuera a decir algo... pero calló.

La relación con ella para este punto era simple. Era nula. Dolía sí, pero más dolía su incomprensión. Había hablado mucho con Jasper al respecto pero aun así no dejaba de doler. Ella no me había perdonado el hecho de meterme con la novia de su hermano cuando sabía que él aun tenía sentimientos fuertes por ella y yo no le había perdonado el hecho de que ella fuera tan mala amiga cuando más la necesitó. Nunca quiso escucharme, nunca quiso que le explique. Allá ella.

Quizás algún día madure y pueda ver más allá...

No hubo palabras. Ella pasó por mi lado sin una mirada más y yo seguí mi camino a la puerta pensando en momentos más felices... como lo que me esperaba para hoy.

Hasta que noté a mi madre.

Rayos.

_ ¡Qué apuesto! Oh, cariño, espero que todo salga como lo esperas. Estoy segura de que quedará impresionada.

Mi madre. Mi amiga.

Mi cómplice.

Si bien no le había dicho el propósito final de la velada de hoy, estaba más que seguro de que algo se habría imaginado.

Tampoco era como si fuera a publicar en el diario local que hoy ambos perderíamos nuestra virginidad -ni hablar de lo que me haría Charlie-. Y sí, era virgen.  
>Si bien había salido con Tanya -la chica por la que había delirado desde que se había mudado a Forks a mis ocho años-., por más de nueve meses, no habíamos llegado a tanto. Primero porque éramos mucho más chicos -tengan en cuenta de que hablamos de unos buenos dos años atrás-, y ella decía no estar lista y segundo porque quería que fuera perfecto.<p>

Hermosa broma fue cuando fui un día a su casa de sorpresa y la encontré teniendo un muy activo y participativo sexo digno de un episodio de Playboy con Dimitri -mi ahora ex amigo y compañero de prácticas.

Negué con la cabeza. Este NO era el momento para recordar aquello.

Asentí hacia mi madre y le di una medio temblorosa sonrisa para luego acercarme a darle un enorme beso en la mejilla que la hizo reír como colegiala. Tomé luego las llaves del auto y salí.

Las manos me sudaban.

Joder, estaba nervioso.

Malditas hormonas.

Quince minutos después estaba frente a su puerta. Y lo que vi cuando esta se abrió me dejó prácticamente sin respiración.

Bella estaba enfundada en un hermoso vestido azul ultramar que brillaba casi como un tornasol a medida que su cuerpo se movía y la luz variaba. El modelo era sencillamente precioso. Atado al cuello con un escote que, si bien no mostraba mucho, era de lo más favorecedor y, el ruedo, el largo. Precioso. Cortado de manera irregular iba desde arriba de la rodilla izquierda hasta el tobillo derecho.

Hermosa. Simplemente hermosa.

Sí, esperaba que se arreglara tal y como le pedí ¡Pero jamás soñé que tanto! Estaba deslumbrante.

Sin emitir palabra me abalancé hacia sus labios y la besé con todo el amor que sentía por ella y con la creciente felicidad de saberla pronto pronto mía...

Hasta que un fuerte carraspeo nos sobresaltó a ambos por igual.

_Hmm... Creo que ya sabes las advertencias chico _murmuró Charlie intentando no ver el rubor de su preciada niña ni la sonrisa francamente boba de mi cara.

_Por supuesto jefe Swan.

_Compórtate Charlie _le riñó Bella.

_De acuerdo, de acuerdo _contestó él levantando las manos en señal de evidente rendición al ver 'LA' mirada hacia él para luego irse a su usual sillón murmurando algo que claramente sonó como '... mujeres... siempre... bah...'

_ ¿Nos vamos? _ella asintió e intentó salir, pero antes de que iniciara el paso la detuve y le dije aquello que estaba seguro se estaba muriendo por oír_. Estás absolutamente hermosa mi Bella.

Estaba en lo cierto. Su sonrisa fue enorme e hizo que mi corazón se calentara por el hecho de que ella en verdad fuera feliz con tan poco.

Fuimos a cenar al mejor restaurant de Seattle -una evidente recomendación de mi madre a quien agradezco infinitamente... y a mi padre por prestarme el dinero, claro-.

La pasamos de maravillas. La cena fue exquisita y el pequeño show de música en vivo fue hermoso, siempre una delicada melodía o balada de fondo que impregnaba el ambiente de una sensación cálida y acogedora.

Finalmente regresamos camino a Forks, pero claramente la velada aun no había terminado.

Le pedí entonces que se vendara sus hermosos ojos con un pañuelo que previamente había escondido en la guantera del coche y, aunque me miró bastante extrañada lo hizo sin demoras demostrando así una vez más su confianza en mí. Así, la llevé entonces hasta el lugar que había estado preparando durante semanas. El escenario perfecto.

El claro.

Aquí vinimos a jugar de niños y a charlar cuando crecimos. Aquí nos reímos, enojamos y a veces, hasta lloramos. Ambos. Aquí fue donde nos contamos sueños y deseos. Miedos. Aquí, donde de repente en estos últimos meses nos habíamos rendido a nuestros más nuevos deseos e instintos.

Justo en el medio había preparado una pequeña mesa hecha tan solo con una rústica tabla de madera sobre cuatro pilares de rocas encastradas y cubierta por un mantel muy viejo que mi madre aun no sabía que había tomado... me preocuparé por eso luego. Allí mismo había dos fuentes ... de las cuales una se notaba que había sido recientemente dejada por el halo blanquecino de vapor que emanaba. Perfecto.

La botella descansaba dentro del balde con hielo allí a un lado y el reproductor estaba allí también, aguardando a un lado a ser conectado así como algunas farolas más, así que le pedí que esperara mientras lo hacía.

Prendí todas las velas y las dejé dentro de las farolas. Preparé la manta que había elegido sobre el césped sabiendo de antemano que solía estar un poco húmedo por las constantes lluvias, y acomodé algunos almohadones que había guardado en el baúl del auto.

Sabía que mi madre iba a matarme -metafóricamente hablando ,espero-, cuando viera las más que notables manchas de tierra y pasto pero... me aseguraría de que valiera la pena el regaño.

Apresurado, volví junto a ella y, por fin, le quité la venda al tiempo que le daba un suave beso en los labios.

_Felices seis meses amor _susurré en contra sus tibios y tiernos labios.

_¡Oh, por... ! ¡Edward! Oh es tan... No debiste _sacudió la cabeza y me sonrió_. Te amo.

Sí, eso era lo único que quería oír así que sonreí orgulloso de mi mismo por haber logrado tal reacción.

_En realidad mi regalo es éste _le dije con mi característica sonrisa ladeada.

Separándome un poco de ella fui hacia el reproductor y respiré hondo antes de pulsar 'play'.

Ése era mi regalo. La nana. La nana que creé para ella. Una melodía que desbordaba dulzura pero que a la vez era fuerte y que me llenaba de paz cuando la oía o tocaba. Oí cada nota y mi mente recordaba un momento específico en su compañía. Era interminable. Esa canción... era ella. No podía ser nadie más. No podía SER de nadie más.

Ella lloró y rió, todo a la vez. La escuchamos la primera y la bailamos la segunda, no es que fuese para bailar pero sinceramente no pudo importarnos menos.

Después de un rato finalmente nos sentamos y comimos las fresas bañadas en chocolate y tomamos el champagne que, confieso, no nos gustó mucho realmente, por muy fino que fuera no dejaba de ser demasiado... amargo... arrg.

Y luego... ¡al fin! La atmósfera, la melodía. Todo nos llevó a saber que ése era el momento. Que era 'nuestro' momento.

No hubo palabras, tan solo una larga mirada de entendimiento en la que descubrimos nuestra alma hacia el otro. Una mirada en la que nos dijimos todo y aún más.

Comencé a besarla. Besos lánguidos y suaves. Besos mariposas y besos húmedos. Besé su frente, sus párpados. Sus sonrosadas mejillas. La besé a toda ella. Cada lugar, cada porción de piel que descubría al quitar con delicadeza cada restante prenda de ropa. Le besé y acaricié todo el cuerpo de la manera más amorosa que pude. Venerándolo con cada toque, admirándolo por su belleza. Deleitándome con la sedocidad de su piel, con su palidez. Embriagándome de su sutil aroma frutal y floral. Dulce y cálida.

Y mía...

Mis manos algo temblorosas fueron recorriendo su cuerpo sin pausa y sin prisas. Quería grabar este momento en lo más profundo de mis retinas. Quería poder recordar este momento para siempre.

La pasión se encendió poco a poco y fue tomando el control de la situación.

Los besos se tornaron más impetuosos.

La respiración se aceleró.

Las manos se impacientaron...

... Y la razón y la lógica volaron por la ventana y sin escalas de aquel momento y lugar.

Sentir sus suaves jadeos en mis oídos. Sentir sus manos apretando mi piel. Degustar el dulce sabor de su boca en la mía y el salado de su piel.

Poder sentir su gemido mezcla de placer y un leve dolor cuando finalmente reclamé su cuerpo como mío, y la tibieza húmedad de su carne envolviéndome como un hermético guante de seda. Saborear sus pechos. Marcar su carne.

Todos mis sentidos estaban exacerbados pero, lo que me llevó a la misma cúspide del placer fue el verla allí, tendida debajo de mí. Entregada en cuerpo y alma. Mirándome con la misma mirada que yo ponía cuando ella me deslumbraba... Y escuchar de su voz y labios el sentimiento por el cual nos unimos en uno; '_Te amo_'...

Por fin, después de tantos reveses de la vida habíamos logrado abrir los ojos y vernos, realmente vernos. Vernos como el indicado para el otro a pesar de todo lo que entonces se mostraba en contra. A pesar de los prejuicios y dolores. A pesar de los miedos y confusiones.

Susurré un 'te amo' de regreso y dejé entonces que la marea de exquisito goce me arrastrara de una vez mientras absorbía con mi boca el cálido gemido que su cuerpo estremecido soltó en el momento en el que su cuerpo explotaba junto al mío y mientras su centro, ya de por sí estrecho, e apresaba rítmicamente acrecentando mi orgasmo al apresar de manera infernal mi muy duro miembro.

Así, después de tanto tiempo, nos fundimos con el otro de tal manera que por siempre, pasara lo que pasara... seríamos UNO

Aquella noche sería recordada por siempre. Era la noche que marcaría el comienzo de nuestra vida en pareja. El momento en el que dejamos de existir para nosotros mismos y nos convertimos en una extensión del otro. Ahora ÉRAMOS parte del otro, por siempre.

Sabíamos que no todo sería color de rosas. No éramos tan ilusos pero, nuestra certeza y seguridad radicaba en el hecho de que nunca estaríamos completamente solos.

Era como si hubiéramos sido unidos de una forma cósmica y hasta ancestral.

Quizás esto fuera lo que significaba encontrar y estar con tu alma gemela. Era muy posible.

De ahora en adelante nuestros destinos estarían cruzados, entrelazados. Lo sabía, podía sentirlo.

De ahora en más éramos el uno del otro.

De ahora en más seríamos UNO.

_Te amo mi Bella _susurré mirándola de frente y sonriendo con infinita ternura al ver el obvio rubor en su hermoso rostro.

_Te amo Ed _susurró a su vez.

Asentí y me recosté a su lado atrayendo su cálido cuerpo hacia mí.

No había más que decir. Las palabras quedaban chicas y pobres en comparación con nuestros sentimientos.

Lo único comparable quizás, era el manto estrellado que nos cubría.

Un manto tan infinito como nuestro amor.

_*** FIN ***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueeeno ¿que opinan? <strong>_

_**Sí, si se fijan verán que he puesto como COMPLETA y es porque ciertamente esta es la historia... este es el 'FIN'... sin embargo quedaría un epílogo corto que en realidad no es muy necesario leer así que lo dejo a elección ;)**_

_**Supongo que con suerte en dos semanas lo subo... quizás antes pero no se ilusionen**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y que no me maten por no poner nada demasiado sexoso ;) jejeje, así me pareció que le quedaba mejor a esta historia en particular... más suave...**_

_**Una historia más COMPLETA AL FIN! Y vaya que costó el final eh?**_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE PASARON, LEYERON, ESPERARON Y ¡OPINARON!**_

_**Como siempre nos leemos en el próx o en otros =D **_

_**Besotes y cuídense...**_

_**Guada***_

_**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**_


	10. Epílogo This Love

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a y la historia es de mi autoria.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Cada capítulo estará basado en una de las canciones de l grupo "The Veronicas" y llevará la canción adaptada como título. **

* * *

><p><strong>UNA HISTORIA CANTADA<strong>

_**EPÍLOGO**_

_**''This Love''**_

Era el día.

El lugar estaba lleno a rebosar de gente. Los murmullos y las risas resonaban por doquier.

La alegría crepitaba como chispas en el aire. Pero ellos no lo notaban. No notaban nada más allá de la sonrisa y la mirada del otro fija en su propia persona.

**_Era el día._**

―¿Me concede esta pieza? ―dijo el hombre con la mirada cargada de diversión. De deseo... De amor.

―Por supuesto ―contestó ella tomando el brazo que se encontraba extendido hacia ella.

Ambos caminaron entonces hacia la pista tomados del brazo, perdidos el uno en el otro como ya era habitual en ellos. no notaron las miradas que seguían cada uno de sus pasos, las sonrisas veladas, los leves gestos de envidia. los rostros emocionados o tristes que reflejaban el secreto anhelo por algo remotamente similar.

La melodía comenzó. Los pies se movieron. Los ojos se nublaron.

Y los recuerdos volaron como un enorme vendaval...

Pasaron muchas cosas luego de la primera vez que escucharon aquel hermoso obsequio de él hacia ella.

La primera vez que hicieron el amor fue el hermoso comienzo de su verdadera historia juntos.

La secundaria por fin había terminado y sus sentimientos agridulces les llenaba el alma. El fin emblemático de la infancia y el libre albedrío, el comienzo de la adultez y la responsabilidad de responder por todo lo que haces y eres.

El indefectible hecho de que irían a diferentes universidades y estarían de ahora en más separados por varios años porque sencillamente ambos sabían que era lo mejor para su futuro tanto académico como laboral... aunque no supieran con absoluta certeza si también lo sería para su futuro como pareja.

Sí. Isabella había sido aceptada en varias universidades pero, solo una entre todas ellas era la que presentaba el curso completo y exhaustivo programa en la carrera de letras que había elegido seguir. La universidad de San Francisco. Donde viviría por los siguientes cuatro años. Cinco si lograba hacer el master.

Mientras que Edward...

Sí, Edward también había sido admitido en esa universidad, así como en muchas otras... y, entre todas ellas, estaba Darmouth... y Yale.  
>no había mucho más que decir.<br>Las excelentes notas académicas y recomendaciones obtenidas por parte de sus profesores e instructores durante todo el período escolar fueron suficientes como para obtener grandes beneficios y peticiones. Todo eso le dio una muy buena probabilidad de poder hacer entonces la tan ansiada carrera de medicina en una de las mejores y más importantes universidades del país.

Fue, difícil, asumir que lo mejor para cada uno sería estar separados por el bien de un futuro juntos.

Realmente intentaron autoconvencerse de que en verdad podrían continuar aún en la distancia.

Lamentablemente no fue así.

Sus horarios estaban demasiado llenos y en su gran mayoría incluso a contraturno o superpuestos como para siquiera planear conectarse y verse antes de que uno de los dos se disculpara apresuradamente y saliera corriendo.

Fue demasiada presión.

Lo intentaron. En verdad lo hicieron, pero las presiones solo se iban acumulando y, cosas tan simples como poder verse en un cumpleaños terminaba volviendo algo caótico y muchas veces fuente de reproches injustificados. O triste, porque no era nada divertido terminar estando frente a una pantalla, esperando por el otro a conectarse mientras que ya de antemano sabían que luego de cortar uno, el otro o ambos se irían a una de esas tantas fiestas universitarias... sin ti.

Finalmente, después de hablarlo en las vacaciones al término del primer año, acordaron seguir como amigos. Dijeron que se esperarían pero que ambos deberían de enfocarse en lo que habían decidido hacer.

Costó. Claro que costó.

Después de lo que pareció un verano inolvidable en el que pasaron todo el tiempo que pudieran juntos, se dijeron adiós por no sabían ya cuanto tiempo porque, incluso lo de ser amigos necesitaría un tiempo hasta que el dolor más reciente sanara.

No hablaron entre sí por más de un mes más que por algún ocasional mensaje de texto como para confirmar que aún estaban vivos. Que aún a pesar de todo pensaban en el otro... y que aún querían mantener el contacto así fuera como amigos.

Fue sumamente extraño... y solitario.

Pero el curso del año les hizo volver a la rutina, ahora ya conocida, y su enfoque se centró en lo que habían ido a hacer. Estudiar. Progresar. Y ambos estuvieron claramente felices de ver sus esfuerzos reflejados en sus notas... aunque aún así, en medio de esa alegría, no pudieran terminar de sentirse felices del todo por el simple hecho de que no se sentían completos.

Era una agonía.

Ninguno fue capaz de siquiera pensar en otra relación de ese calibre... y no era grato decir que no era por falta de oportunidades. Pero, todo cambió cuando, en medio de una de sus tantas escasas video llamadas, Edward pudo oír claramente la voz de un chico llamando a Bella diciendo que se les hacía tarde para la cena. SU Bella.

Ambos se miraron evidentemente incómodos. Bella evitando mirarlo a los ojos pero con la tristeza y la disculpa escrita en todas sus facciones y Edward superando los celos y la conmoción que sentía bullir con rabia dentro de él. Edward entendió. Ella no había querido decirle.

―No voy a mentirte Ed. No es nada... aún. No quise herirte diciéndote algo que bien podría no ser nada así como yo no quiero saber de tus encuentros casuales que sé que tienes. No puedo decirte nada sobre eso. No tendría el derecho de opinar más que como tu amiga que aún soy... pero, él lo está intentando ¿vale? Fue un arreglo de nuestros amigos... al principio pero, él sigue intentando. Intenta hacerme reír y, divertirme... está intentando que olvide, que siga adelante y... avance ―terminó susurando al final. El dolor goteando de cada una de esas cortas palabras.

Ella vio a SU Edward a tavés de la pequeña pantalla. Inmóvil, mortalmente serio, dolido, y abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera que le quitara esa expresión... pero solo había una cosa que podría decirle y no estaba segura de que haría más mal que bien así que solo lo miró un poco más antes de susurrar una baja disculpa y cortar la conexión.

Cuando eso ocurrió apenas si faltaba poco más de un mes para terminar su segundo año y luego, ambos irían a sus largas vacaciones en Forks donde por primera vez ella realmente no quería ir.

Se vieron. Hablaron.

Y fue incómodo, hasta que volvieron a amrse una vez más. Con pasión, con desespero, sintiendo claramente que todo volvía a encajar en su lugar. Como si solo eso fuera lo correcto y pudieran soñar el estar así para siempre.

Pero demasiado pronto el idilio terminó y el tercer año comenzó.

Estaban ya a mediados de año cuando Edward supo después de un tiempo que finalmente Bella había comenzado a salir ya seriamente con ese tipo hacía apenas unas dos semanas.

Ellos ya no hablaban. Se dejaban mensajes por correo, sí, pero no podían verse. No así. Dolía demasiado.

O al menos eso fue hasta que su madre le vino de nuevo con el chisme contándole que, al parecer, algo había pasado entre ellos porque Charlie había estado furioso y tratando de hacer que Bella deje esa universidad. No supo mucho más pero, él pensó -acertadamente-, que pronto querría saberlo.

Nervioso como un colegial, le dejó un nuevo correo diciéndole que esperaba verla en Forks.

Ella nunca contestó.

.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que ambos habían regresado a Forks y ella no había dado señales de vida. No había respondido ninguna de las miles de llamadas ni ninguno de los miles de mensajes, mientras que Charlie, las pocas veces que lo había encontrado, le decía que no podía verle y que le diera tiempo... Y Edward estaba que se trepaba a las paredes. Literalmente.

Esa noche trepó por el árbol que daba a su ventana, y entró. Queriendo llorar al verla allí tendida con esa mirada.

Ella, al verse ya acorralada no le quedó más remedio que hablar... y con cada una de sus palabras el deseo de Edward de matar a alguien crecía desmedidamente dentro de su pecho... preferentemente al maldito bastardo ese.

¡Él había intentado abusar de _SU_ Bella!

Gracias a Dios que su compañera de cuarto había llegado de pura casualidad para buscar algo, logrando así detenerlo justo a tiempo. Y gracias a Dios a que la universidad lo tomó dentro de su cargo y terminó por expulsar al maldito. No quería ni pensar en como hubiera reaccionado Bella si hubiera tenido que aún frecuentar los mismos lugares que ese mal nacido.

Fue un verano duro.

Bella se sentía demasiado mal para actuar como si nada, pero él estuvo para ella. Siempre.

Esta vez se le había hecho mucho más fácil el despedirse de ella en aquel amado y odiado aeropuerto porque sabía que ya debía dejar de extrañarla...

Y eso fue porque solo una semana después del comienzo del cuarto año, Edward se apareció de pronto en su puerta con una valija -que seguramente había visto tiempos mejores- y una enorme sonrisa.

_No más._

No otro año separados.

Ya había tenido suficiente de todo eso y era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto.

Habló claramente con sus padres y tuvo que alegrarse de haber sido bendecido con ellos, quienes se mostraron claramente comprensivos respecto a todo.

Habló con la universidad y, aunque se mostraron muy disuasorios y reticentes terminaron por acceder e incluso brindarle una posibilidad que no había considerado jamás. Probablemente, no, definitivamente había sido porque él era el mejor en todas sus clases y su comportamiento era impecable. No había habido más que elogios para él desde que había comenzado con esto.

Habló con el director quien, al ya saber la resolución arreglada no puso más peros teniendo la vista de tan extraordinario reporte.

Él era oficialmente un nuevo estudiante en la universidad de San Francisco.

Había dejado Yale... o al menos por ese año. Rendiría todas sus materias y cursos allí en su cuarto año pero, había logrado -contra todo pronóstico-, acordar con toda la junta directiva que él regresaría para su quinto y finales a que eran lo máximo que le guardarían, y solo en el exclusivo caso de que todas sus materias tuvieran las máximas puntuaciones. Sí, sonaba loco y, quizás hasta excesivo... pero ellos realmente le estaban haciendo un favor enoooooorme al concederle una especie de año de transferencia. Jugó muy a favor que sus notas y actitudes eran impecables y que ellos no quisieran perder a alguien así para luego llevarse los laureles con su nombre. No importaba. Lo había conseguido y eso era lo único impiortante ahora. Eso y su Bella.

La verdad es que ni siquiera había considerado el hecho de que le permitieran regresar casi como si nada. Él ya se había mentalizado y resignado al hecho... y aún estaba decidido. Pero bueno... no iba a buscarle peros...

Así que ahí estaba, frente a ella, feliz... completamente exultante de poder estar así, juntos y superar la mala experiencia de tan prolongada separación y todas sus consecuencias. Recuperar aquello que debieron posponer, porque él sabía que el amor aún estaba allí.

Él no había sido un santo, pero podía estar seguro como el infierno que ella aún era suya en el sentido más importante de la palabra. Los efímeros filtreos a los que había accedido casi siempre quedaban solo en eso. Besar otros labios solo se sentía... mal, incorrecto. No valían la pena. Y, además, los pocos encuentros que había tenido con Bella terminaban siendo más que suficiente para recrear su imaginación y aguantar todo un año... y mil más de ser preciso.

Ese año fue el mejor de sus jóvenes vidas.

Prácticamente vivían juntos ya que se la pasaban tanto en el cuarto de ella como en el de él. Eran sumamente felices en un paraíso casi ridículo pero, como todo, en algún momento se acaba.

Llegaba el final del cuarto año y Bella se recibiría... pero aún le faltaría un año más para lograr especializarse... Y Edward debía de volver a Yale. así que cambiaron los roles.

Esta vez fue Bella quien, sin decir ni una sola palabra, averiguó, se anotó y entró en una universidad bastante cercana a la de él. Sí, no era la mejor ni la que ya conocía... pero no importaba. Entendió que el título era importante sí, pero era solo eso, un título y ella podría aprender tanto o más cuanto quisiera por su cuenta y hacerlo valer como el mejor.

Un título no se comparaba a ponerse en riesgo de perder al hombre que amaría toda su vida.

Y supo que era lo correcto cuando vio la cara de Edward al decírselo.

Después de eso todo fue un gran borrón de sucesos.

Decidieron vivir juntos, así que terminaron alquilando un departamento que les quedara cómodo a ambos.

Ella comenzó el master y él complementó con algunos cursos extras mientras que cursaba su quinto año y comenzaba con las temidas prácticas como residente. En cambio Bella consiguió un empleo de medio tiempo para ayudar a solventar los gastos y a veces daba algunas clases particulares a chicos de primaria.

No se veían mucho, es cierto, no despiertos al menos. Pero eran felices con el simple hecho de estar unho junto al otro y poder solo detenerse y abrazarse por las noches.

Así pasaron dos años y, finalmente, Edward se recibió con uno de los promedios más altos y las mejores ofertas laborales debido a su compromiso. Y allí, en medio de la fiesta de su promoción, rodeado de cientos de personas, Edward solo se arrodilló frente a ella en medio de la pista y le pidió matrimonio con las palabras más dulces y hermosas que ella hubiera podido soñar, o leer, jamás.

Aceptando el puesto en el mejor hospital de Washington DC, se mudaron a un nuevo complejo de departamentos casi en el mismísimo centro, donde Bella consiguió ráidamente un puesto como corresponsal en el Washington Post, y dnde juntos, comenzaron a organizar sus vidas entorno al otro.

Entonces, casi un año después de aquel hermoso suceso... ellos dieron el sí.

La ceremonia fue preciosa. Íntima, al menos lo más que se pudo, y acogedora para todo aquel que había tenido el privilegio e asistir. Todo se sintió un poco como el hermoso final de un cuento de hadas. El vestido. La fiesta. El baile -en el cual decidieron elegir su nana como vals ceremonial.

La luna de miel.

Y más recuerdos venían.

Cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada... y cuando supo que eran gemelas.

Cuando los pequeñas nacieron como la prueba de amor más palpable que nunca pudieran tener.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar y cuando por fin después de mucha insistencia de diversos y divertidos adultos ellos lograron decir mamá y papá.

La primer navidad. El primer cumpleaños.

Los bautismos.

Su primer día de guardería.

El saber que vendría alguien más. Y luego saber que finalmente venís en camino el nene de papá.

Más cumpleaños y fiestas escolares. Cambios de pañales y dientes que se caían esperando a los laboriosos ratones.

Primer día de escuela y salidas en familia... una familia ya mucho más grande de lo que fue cuando todos se conocieron.

Una familia que, demasiado pronto, comenzó a sufrir las salidas por separado... salidas al cine o a tomar refrescos con los variados amigos.

Y las citas...

Las primeras llegadas tardías y los regaños por esto.

Las esperadas y temidas salidas a clubes. Y el hecho de esperarlos despiertos hasta largas horas de la madrugada para poder comprobar que llegaran con cien.

El estar allí con leche caliente y pañuelos suaves para las primeras lágrimas de decepciones o con una venda y un café negro para unos golpes y una buena borrachera.

Su vida ciertamente había sido hermosa y próspera.

Siempre juntos.

Siempre luchando de una u otra manera por lo que fuera mejor para todos ellos.

Y en ese día... Edward ya con sus cincuenta cumplidos y Bella a apenas días de cumplir los suyos, se encontraban sonrientes bailando su nana una vez más ante la atenta mirada de todos los allí reunidos y que a ellos le importaban.

En ese día... en sus bodas de plata... ellos renovaban sus votos sintiendo aún más dicha y amor del que llegaron a sentir alguna vez.

Hubo momentos lindos y feos. Buenos y malos. Pero de eso se trata la vida... Y ellos la habían vivido al máximo y lo hicieron porque estaban juntos.

.

Así que... así... danzando sonrientes en el medio de la pista y mirando fascinados los sonrientes y pícaros ojos de sus hijos... y de sus parejas. Los ojos orgullosos de sus padres... y los alegres de sus hermanos y cuñados. De los ojos de todos aquellos que al verlos les recordaban fragmentos de cosas y momentos que compartieron.

Y se amaron.

En silencio. Con la mirada. Con su cercanía.

Con su sola presencia.

Un '_te amo' f_ue susurrado al unísono por entre los melodiosos acordes finales, reconociendo enseguida cuando la siguiente comenzó. La nana más dulce y agitada que representaba tan bien a sus propias dueñas que era difícil equivocarse y luego aquella más lenta y tranquila que representaba a su pequeño que en realidad ya era todo un hombre a punto de despegar su propio vuelo y crear su nuevo nido.

Sí, ahora verían venir la bella etapa de terminar de ver crecer a sus niños en adultos y... quien sabe... quizás incluso pronto se encontraran discutiendo sobre la siguiente generación.

Cualquier cosa mientras se tuvieran.

Cualquier cosa mientras estuvieran, _JUNTOS_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(¯`v´¯)<strong>_  
><em><strong> `*.¸.*´ <strong>_

_**..:: Fin ::..**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nada más que decir excepto GRACIAS por pasar y leer, por agregar y comentar a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de hacerlo.<strong>_

_**Es una alegría para mí terminar definitivamente un proyecto más.**_

_**Con todo el cariño les digo... NOS LEEMOS EN OTROS! XP**_

_**BESOS Y CUÍDENSE**_

_**xXx GUADA xXx**_

_**HISTORIA TERMINADA EL 5 DE JUNIO DEL 2013**_


End file.
